Maldicion de sangre
by Aqua Black
Summary: Elquenodebesernombrado se alza al poder. Ya nadie esta a salvo, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. El mundo mágico y el muggle estan a punto de colapsar y un nuevo peligro se aproxima... ¿Cuantos saldran con vida?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la reedicion de **_''Merodeadores, último curso'' _**uno de mis primeros fics. Decidí reeditrla debido a que, después de una buena lectura pude percatarme de los errores ortográficos tan obvios que cometí en ella, ademas de que el transcurso de toda la historia ocurria de una forma inconsistente y de manera muy rapida, dejando muchas dudas. Incluso muchas de las cosas que pasaban en la historia carecian de sentido, ya que en un minuto se estaban gritando y en el siguiente capitulo se decian cuanto se amaban.

En general, creo que no puedo ser muy dura, esa historia la escribí hace ya bastantes años y aunque no puedo decir que mi calidad como escritora es, en estos momentos, sublime, puedo decir que creo haber mejorado bastante... así, que en espera de sus nuevas criticas (que cabe aclarar, no me ofenden, al contrario, aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo para compartir conmigo esas palabras suyas, para mejorar n_n) me despido dejando acontinuación esta reedicion que espero sea de su agrado :D

**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, (a excepción de los que tienen nombres desconocidos a la saga, que, por obvias razones, han salido de mi propia imaginacion... XD) son propiedad de J. K. Rowling :D gracias a ella conocimos este mundo fantástico n_n._

**1.- El principio del Final**

Era 1ro de septiembre, el viento era cálido y el sol se alzaba en el cielo alumbrando todo a su paso. En la estación King's Cross esto era algo que pasaba desapercibido para la concurrencia que iba de un lado al otro, en busca del andén que les correspondía. Una joven pelirroja caminaba en dirección al andén 10, todos a su alrededor se encontraban ensimismados en sus propios asuntos, así que nadie pudo percibir que aquella chica había desaparecido detrás del muro que separaba el andén 10 del andén 9.

Al pasar la barrera, esta joven se encontró de frente con una hermosa locomotora de color escarlata y sobre su cabeza se leía la descripción que recitaba ''anden 9 ¾''. La joven de espectacular cabello rojo decidió a ir en busca de su amiga de curso, una rubia de alta estatura y ojazos violeta que respondía al nombre de Fernanda, sabía que ella sería la única que se encontraría en aquel lugar a esa hora, ya que su otra amiga tenían fama de llegar siempre tarde. Sonriendo al recordar esto, siguió su camino por el andén.

Mientras tanto, un grupo 3 de jóvenes esperaban a su despistado y regordete amigo, Peter. Los 3 jóvenes que se encontraban debajo de un gran reloj en el andén reían despreocupadamente, atrayendo la mirada de cada chica que pasaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Lunático?-Pregunto el más apuesto de los tres, un moreno de ojos grises, cabello quebrado y rebelde de un negro impenetrable y una sonrisa seductora. El oyente era un chico de cabello castaño claro, tez blanca y unos ojos color miel, tenía un rostro demacrado y un par de heridas en el rostro, pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo que los otros dos.

-Bien Canuto, todo ha estado tranquilo- se detuvo un momento mirando hacia la otra parte del andén donde vio a su amiga Lily buscando a alguien- ¡Hey! Cornamenta-dijo atrayendo la atención del otro joven de cabello azabache y ojos avellana que se escondían tras unas gafas de montura redonda- ¿Ya viste quien acaba de atravesar la barrera?-dijo haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Con esto lo único que provoco fue que una alumna de 4to chocara contra una banquita mientras se entretenía mirando al castaño.

James tomó una postura erguida y pasó su mano por su cabello para alborotarlo un poco, lo que provoco la risa de sus amigos.

-Viejo, que te desordenes el cabello no la impresionara mas, ella cree que eres un arrogante, eso solo es darle más razones para que lo piense- Le dijo sabiamente Remus mientras se reía de su amigo.

-Se que esa pelirroja se muere por mí, solo que su orgullo no le permite aceptarlo- dijo James con altivez. Justo en ese momento un grupo de chicas de quinto pasaron a su lado riendo tontamente y los saludaron, Sirius les guiño un ojo y una de las chicas dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Ustedes dos… ¿Cuándo sentaran cabeza?-se recrimino Remus negando con la cabeza.

-Venga… sabes que no está tan mal Lunático, dime que no te agrada esa atención de las ''alumnas''-pregunto Sirius con esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Remus rio ante eso mientras James seguía con la mirada a la pelirroja.

De pronto sin previo aviso llego una rubia por detrás del moreno y le soltó un porrazo en la cabeza. El moreno se encogió y se volteo algo cabreado, pero al ver quien había sido solo se limito a reírse

-Mi princesa-dijo abrazándola y elevándola por los aires, esta solo se limito a soltar una leve risita y le pego de nuevo en la cabeza.-¿Por qué ha sido eso?

-Porque coqueteabas con aquellas niñas-dijo la rubia refiriéndose al grupito de 5to que hace poco había pasado a lado de ellos.

-Mi amor, solo saludaba a mis fans… ese es el precio a pagar por tener a un novio tan sexy como yo-respondió el moreno, y aunque la rubia parecía dispuesta a discutir él sello sus labios con los suyos, evitando que mas palabras salieran de su novia.

Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada y comenzaron a reír, Sirius jamás cambiaria. En ese momento una joven se acerco a ellos y cubrió los ojos del castaño al momento que depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola James- Saludo alegremente la joven. James la miro y le devolvió el saludo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de prorrumpir en sonoras carcajadas, ya que su amigo se había puesto de un color granate impresionante.

-Hola Marian- respondió este tomando con delicadeza las manos que cubrían sus ojos y quitándolas de su rostro. La chica dio un brinco para ponerse frente a Remus y se rio de él.

-Eres tan divertido- dijo antes de soltarle otro beso en las mejillas, lo cual provoco que de nuevo ese tono granate se extendiera por el rostro de su amigo. Marian era una mujercita pequeña, aunque un poco más alta que las mujeres promedio, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos de tonalidades ''aceitunosas'' (me refiero a que parecían aceitunas… de las verdes) y un rostro bastante infantil.

-Hola Cornamenta-Saludo al joven y este la cargo.

-Pequeña demonio devora hombres-le dijo James haciéndola reír. Para ese entonces Sirius y Fernanda ya se habían separado de su acalorado beso y se reían también del ''sobrenombre de su amiga''.

-Hola devora hombres-saludaron Fer y Sirius entre risas. Cuando Marian toco el piso de nuevo apunto a Sirius y a James…

-A ustedes ya me los comí-dijo dibujando en su rostro una amplia sonrisa, y después se giró hacia Remus que se sobresalto al sentir las miradas en él-tu no me dejaste- e hizo pucheros.

De nuevo todos se rieron ante la cara de asombro de Remus. Normalmente Marian nunca actuaba así con él, estaba de acuerdo que su relación nunca había sido la mejor, y sabía que a pesar de todo, le tenía un afecto especial que ni él podía comprender, pero empezaba a confundirlo… antes de las vacaciones ella difícilmente le dirigía la mirada y era más raro que le hablara directamente… y ahora de repente actuaba de esa forma.

-Miren, ahí está Lily… ¡Lils!-grito la rubia brincando y moviendo energéticamente su mano en el aire para intentar captar la atención de la pelirroja. Ésta al escuchar la voz de su amiga se giro y puso los ojos en blanco, Los merodeadores pudieron ver como lanzaba un suspiro y se acercaba con desgana a donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-Hola Fer, Marian, Remus- saludo alegremente-Hola Black, Potter…-Estos dos últimos los dijo arrastrando las palabras en evidencia clara del disgusto que sentía hacia ellos.

-Hola mi hermosa pelirroja-saludo James tomando la mano de la chica y besándola, Lily se limito a quitar su mano y seguirse de filo hasta llegar a lado de sus amigas.

Eran las 11 en punto y el silbato que anunciaba la partida del tren se coló por cada resquicio del andén. Todos corrían, los padres despedían a sus hijo de primer año y ellos se limitaron a moverse hacia la portezuela más cercana, su equipaje ya estaba en un compartimiento (obra de un fabulo hechizo) así que se dirigieron al compartimiento entre risas.

-Nuestro último curso ¿Eh?- dijo Sirius mirando por la venta al momento exacto para ver desaparecer la estación.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí continuo con mi segundo capitulo, esperando que les guste esta historia, a los que la habían leido hace un par de años y a los que la leen por primera vez. Soy tan feliz cuando recibo un Review de alguno de ustedes... y les agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo para darme su opinion n_n.

XoXo

A.B.

**2.- Y todo por un beso**

-Nuestro último curso ¿Eh?- dijo Sirius mirando por la ventana al momento exacto para ver desaparecer la estación.

-Es un poco triste saber que será el último año en el que pisemos Hogwarts- dijo Remus pensativo a lado de su amigo y contemplando ese largo camino que sus ojos no volverían a ver-Aunque… tal vez algún día regrese- soltó con aire soñador. Lily que fue la única que notó el cambio de brillo que esas palabras habían provocado en el castaño, se sentó frente a él dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo profesor?- inquirió está haciendo que su amigo se girara a ella y asintiera con la cabeza regalándole una de sus siempre cálidas y sinceras sonrisas –Serás un excelente profesor Remus, estoy segura-concluyó la pelirroja.

-¿Ustedes qué planes tienen?-preguntó Marian desviando la mirada de Remus y mirando alternativamente al resto de los que ocupaban el vagón.

James, que se encontraba más cerca de ella la miró sin decir nada, la verdad es que eso del último año le traía un sentimiento de angustia. Miró a la pelirroja que se encontraba a lado de su mejor amiga y bajo la mirada, intentado recobrar su postura. Pero esto no paso desapercibido por Marian, aunque ésta decidió dejar ''aquel'' asunto para cuando se encontraran solos.

-Yo me preparé para ser Auror… igual que mi padre-dijo con arrogancia. Lily puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario y continuo ignorándolo.

-Yo seré el mejor jugador de quidditch de la historia-dijo Sirius desviando su mirada de la ventana enmarcando una radiante sonrisa. Fernanda, de frente a él se rió.

-Serás el mejor jugador de quidditch… después de mí-dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo a su novio. Todos estallaron a carcajadas ante la cara de incredulidad del moreno que le saco la lengua a su novia antes de comenzar a reírse él también.

Todos en el vagón charlaban animadamente, incluso Lily hacía un gran esfuerzo para mantener el ritmo de la conversación, además Potter parecía dispuesto a guardarse sus comentarios arrogantes por primera vez desde que lo conocía, incluso, le parecía que tenía un punto de vista muy interesante en algunas cosas… _¿Qué estás diciendo Lily Evans? ¡Es Potter! Él nunca tendrá nada inteligente que decir… aunque…_ pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Marian que llamaba a Remus para ir al vagón de prefectos.

-Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Dónde está Pet?-pregunto Fernanda examinando el vagón. Y mirando a los Merodeadores, James y Sirius se soltaron a reír y Remus en vista de que sus compañeros no pensaban responder se giró a su amiga

-Seguramente se ha vuelto a perder entre los vagones, ya aparecerá… con lo despistado con es-dijo a lo bajo y soltó una leve risita.-Portaos bien- dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos antes de salir del vagón detrás de su ''compañera de guardia''.

-¿Portarnos bien?-se cuestionaron los dos merodeadores intercambiando una mirada cómplice –Claro que nos portaremos bien…- termino Sirius sonriendo de manera demoniaca.

-¿Creen que estamos pintadas?-se ofendió Fer sacando de la bolsa de sus vaqueros una baraja.-En lugar de poneros a planear su próxima travesura, juguemos, veamos si sigues siendo tan malo como el curso pasado querido Cornamenta- dijo ésta repartiendo las cartas correspondientes a cada uno de los que continuaban en el vagón.

Marian iba delante de Remus; ambos caminaban en silencio y guardaban distancia, de vez en vez, la chica saludaba a uno que otro alumno que se asomaba al verla pasar y ella con esa singular sonrisa movía la mano en señal de saludo y continuaba su camino. Remus la miraba, aun intentando comprender su comportamiento de aquella mañana, se le veía diferente y no era simplemente algo superficial; en cuando su mirada se había posado en ella se había percatado de un extraño brillo que centellaba en sus ojos, sabía que seguía siendo la misma Marian traviesa que muchas veces participó en las jugarretas de los Merodeadores, sabía también, que ella jamás dejaría de ser la chica más deseada de Hogwarts y quería comprender que la hacía tan especial… pero él nunca se había acercado a ella, había algo, en su interior, que aunque lo llamaba, lo hacía alejarse… ese impulso, era mayor a sus deseos de conocerla.

Seguían caminando en silencio, hasta que Marian se detuvo frente al vagón donde era la reunión de prefectos.

-Creo que hemos llegado temprano-declaro echando un vistazo al vagón antes de abrirlo y pasar-solo han sido cinco minutos, los demás no tardan en llegar, pasemos-le dijo al castaño antes de entrar. Remus la siguió, no pensando mucho en lo que acaba de hacer.

Se sentó con aire distraído mirando por la ventana, mientras sentía como Marian lo miraba expectante, tal vez era eso de lo que tenía miedo.

No dijeron nada, esos cinco minutos de espera se quedaron en silencio, en un silencio tan penetrante e incomodo. En cuanto Remus volvió su vista hasta donde estaba su compañera, noto que esta yacía dormida en una extraña posición. _Así lo único que conseguirá será dislocarse el cuello_ pensó acercándose a ella para acomodarla en una mejor posición, lo que él no esperaba era que una fuerte sacudida del tren lo pusiera en aquella situación: era como si ella fuera tan solo una frágil muñeca de trapo que se colgaba de su cuello, mientras sentía su cálido aliento sobre su cuello, desplazándose, lentamente sobre su rostro. Como pudo, la recostó de nuevo en el asiento, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que había sentido al contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella… y su aliento… esa calidez; le asustaba. Trato de recomponerse y se sentó de nuevo junto a la ventana, sentía su cara ardiendo y el pulso de su corazón estaba descontrolado. Tomo varias bocanadas de aire hasta que logro ''estabilizarse''.

Pocos minutos después del accidente llegaron los demás prefectos y Marian despertó por el barullo que se creó en el vagón. Al mirar a su alrededor, pudo ver a Remus un tanto contrariado y en cuanto ésta le sonrió, un color rojo se extendió por el rostro del merodeador que al instante aparto su mirada de ella. La junta paso sin ninguna gran novedad, aun que la verdad Marian no había prestado atención alguna a ella, en cambio, toda su atención fue robada por el castaño ojimiel que se encontraba al otro extremo del vagón; sin saber porque, él siempre había llamado su atención, pero siempre se había esforzado en huir de él por temor a…

La reunión termino antes de que ella pudiera siquiera escuchar una de las palabras dichas. Todos comenzaron a salir de vagón pero antes de que Remus se colara entre la multitud fue capaz de tomar su mano haciéndolo girar con delicadeza. La interrogante se marcaba en su ya demacrado rostro, pero el contacto con su piel le produjo un escalofrió bastante difícil de describir.

Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, ella sabía que solamente se había alejado con él porque desde primer año, (el único año donde había podido convivir en paz) se había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento que el castaño hacia surgir en su interior… nunca había comprendido que era, pero le aterraba.

Y Remus, seguía experimentando ese extraño instinto de alejarse de ella, a pesar de lo que momentos antes había sentido… ese calor. Había algo que le atraía de ella de una manera casi hipnótica… ¿O sería que era simple curiosidad? ¿Por qué todos la consideraban tan perfecta? ¿Qué era lo que se escondía detrás de esa mascará que ella se había encargado de mostrar al mundo?

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición, intercambiando esa mirada profunda y llena de interrogantes antes de que Marian bajara la mirada y un leve rubor cubriera las mejillas.

-Busquemos a los demás- Dijo con voz quebrada soltando la mano de Remus y pasando de lado junto a él, con la cabeza agachada.

Remus se sintió acorralado ante eso, pudo haber esperado cualquier reacción de ella, pero que actuara de esa forma… Alzo la vista para ver como chocaba contra el carrito de los dulces y se disculpaba mientras pedía un par de varitas de regaliz y se giraba en busca de su compañero. Éste se puso a la par con ella y recibió el dulce que le ofrecía pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar su camino de vuelta con sus amigos, se las ingenio para que pudieran entrar a un compartimiento vacio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el muchacho con su voz cálida, Marian giró hasta darle la espalda y mirar por la ventana, con el propósito de evadir su mirada.-Se que nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos, incluso creo que puedo decir que sientes un poco de odio hacia mí-comentó con un dejo de amargura- pero si necesitas de alguien para hablar… puedes contar conmigo-termino tomándola del hombro para hacerla volverse.

-No te odio-respondió ella devolviéndole una mirada cristalizada, Remus pareció sorprendido por ello y la tomó delicadamente por su mentón para forzarla a que lo viera, dedicándole una vez más, esa sonrisa sincera que solo existía en el rostro que aquel muchacho.

-¿Quieres contarme?-

-Tengo miedo-

-¿De qué?-

-De todo-

-No entiendo-

-De mí… de ti… de lo que me haces sentir…-

Esta vez Remus no supo que decir, ni cómo actuar… sus ojos seguían compartiendo esa intensa mirada y cada partícula de su cuerpo sentía esa descarga eléctrica atravesando su columna vertebral. No comprendía lo que ella le quería decir, pero sabía que era algo muy parecido a lo que confundía su cabeza esa mañana, sabía que siempre todo su mundo había girado en torno a ella, aunque hasta ese entonces no hubiera sido capaz de comprenderlo, fue como si pudiera apreciar esos seis años en Hogwarts desde un lugar lejano, pasando como una película frente a sus ojos, el primer año donde los conoció a todos, donde Marian era una de sus mejores amigas, cuando era tranquila, frágil incluso un poco solitaria… cuando cambio por completo y se alejo de él, cuando en tercero se entero de que salía con James a escondidas y él, por ello, decidió salir con aquella joven Ravenclaw de la cual había olvidado ya el nombre, cuando ella estuvo en San Mugo… las malas notas, la lejanía… todo era por ella. Desconocía las razones que lo hacían apartarse de ella, y desconocía también las razones, que inconscientemente lo ataban a esa chica que yacía frente a él.

-Lo siento- se disculpo ella apartando su mirada de la de él, creyendo que no obtendría respuesta y sintiéndose una tonta por haberle dicho eso al castaño, sintiendo la necesidad de huir, como lo hacía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, esconderse, para que nadie pudiera ver la forma en que ese chico la hacía sufrir… ese chico, el único, él único que lograba colarse en sus más íntimos pensamientos, aquel chico, que desde esa primera vez que sus ojos se había quedado en la mirada miel del tierno, listo y tímido de Remus Lupin habían quedado prendados de esa persona… que sin conocer, había cambiado algo dentro de ella. No sabía lo que era… pero la curiosidad le hacía querer acercarse a él, a pesar de que la razón le gritaba que se alejara. Intento salir del comportamiento para evitar que la viera llorar, pero él la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y al alzar la vista se encontró con esos ojos dulces, de tonalidades miel, que le transmitían tantas dudas sin hallar respuesta, tal como estaba segura que sus ojos reflejaban de igual forma.

Sintió el cálido aliento de Remus sobre su rostro, y solo cerró los ojos, dejando que todas esas inquietudes que se arremolinaban en su mente se solucionaran de la única forma que su cuerpo parecía conocer. Al sentir el tibio contacto de sus labios, sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza; no había más que decir, porque todas las dudas que habían tenido, se resumieron en ese tierno beso. Fue el simple rozar de sus labios… el que había dado respuesta a todo lo que no se había aclarado en todos esos años.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando esta historia, se que voy un poco lento pero no quiero presipitarme, no quiero volver a cometer el error de fics anteriores saliendome mucho de contexto o cambiado la identidad de mis personajes, es algo que estoy cuidadon mucho esta vez :D

Espero que lo disfruten y... a venga! no sean malos conmigo... Dejen Reviews! si no cuando entro me desanimo y no me da por continuar la historia... ¿A caso es tan mala? U_U

Venga hacedme un poquito feliz :D

Los kiero 3

**3.- Solos en el compartimiento**

-De verdad estoy muy preocupada por Peter-se alarmó Fernanda al mirar al pasillo y no ver ni rastros del pequeño amigo de su novio, Sirius, que conocía a Fer, se dio cuenta de la intensión de ésta, y siguiendo el juego de ella respondió.

-Es raro que aún no haya llegado por aquí, tal vez se ha topado con algún Slytherin, es mejor que lo busquemos antes de que se meta en algún lío- Se levanto y extendió la mano a su novia. Cuando ambos se disponían a salir del compartimiento Lily tomó la mano de Fer en señal de suplica, pero la rubia se limito a sonreír y salir detrás de Sirius.

James no dijo ni una palabra, se limito a ocupar el lugar de Sirius, junto a la ventana y a distraer su mirada en aquel verde lienzo que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos… los débiles rayos del sol chocaban juguetonamente sobre la superficie lisa de las ventanas y el deslizar del tren hacia eco en el compartimiento. Lily se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento, si había algo que no soportaba era el silencio… pero ahora lo que más la intrigaba era esa seriedad en James. Lo miró disimuladamente, intentando asimilar todas esas ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza y después de un largo suspiro se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Esta vez no piensas usar alguno de tus famosos motes para que ''caiga rendida a tus pies''?-''Que mal se ha escuchado eso…''pensó.

James la miró con una risa burlona en su rostro.

-Lily Evans acaba de sonar como una engreída niña caprichosa-Después negó suavemente con la cabeza.-Dime… ¿Ganaré algo diciendo lo mismo de siempre? Sé que no. Además… ¿Te has detenido a mirar por esta ventana? Los juegos de luces son asombrosos… tal vez su belleza se vea resaltada debido a las circunstancias…-Dijo lo último en un tono bajo que Lily no pudo escuchar. Ella se acercó a la ventana de frente a James y pudo ver por sí misma que lo que decía James era cierto, el contraste de los colores con la luz que irradiaba el sol provocaba una hermosa vista.

-Me sorprenda que puedas considerar algo más bello que tu reflejo-Dijo ella con desdén.

-No, sé que hay cosas más bellas que mi reflejo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Esto-. Señalo con su cabeza lo que momentos antes contemplaba-La noche, el amanecer… un día lluvioso-

-¿Cómo es que el gran Potter se fija es ese tipo de cosas?-

-Tiendo a ver más allá de lo que me dice un libro-

-Los libros ayudan mucho-

-Lo sé, pero no te enseñan mucho de la vida, un libro no es capaz de transmitirte el sentimiento que te embriaga cuando ves los primeros rayos del sol, el calor… un libro no es capaz de hacerte sentir el viento en tu rostro-

-Si sabes leer, no habrá problema alguno-

-Sé leer, pero sé que prefiero salir a verlo con mis propios ojos a dejar que mi cerebro recree todo eso en mi mente, es decir, prefiero que sea la decodificación de mis sentidos a que sea simplemente el recuento de cosas que ya he vivido, porque en realidad, nada vuelve a ser igual.-La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada; se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía cómo discutir a semejante argumento. Sabía que tenía razón.-De igual forma, me gusta mucho leer, un buen rato de esparcimiento.-. ¿James Potter no alardeaba de haber dejado a Lily sin palabras? No lograba comprender que era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel chico de gafas, pero agradeció el cambio de tema.

Durante la charla, Lily se percato de muchas cosas, que, hasta ese día no había notado en el merodeador; tenía frente a sus ojos a un joven de extrema inteligencia… ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado? Tal vez estaba tan enfurruñada por sus actitudes petulantes que sus ojos se cegaron ante alguna virtud que pudiera poseer, para ella, era simplemente el líder de un grupo de fastidiosos adolecentes que se creían mucho. ¿Dónde fue que quedo ese sujeto? Se preguntaba. A pesar de que lo tenía frente a ella, aun no concebía el cambio tan radical que había sufrido en tan solo un periodo vacacional.

-Potter… ¿Crees que algún esta guerra terminara? ¿Crees que el Ministerio pueda derrocar a… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?-

-Me sorprende que lo llames así… ¿Sabías que cuando le temes a un nombre, solo estas fomentando más el temor al objeto, en este caso individuo?, bueno, es igual-dijo James girando al tiempo para ver la cara de perplejidad que, aunque la pelirroja se esforzaba por ocultar, era notoria. Ahogo una sonrisa de triunfo- Respecto a la guerra, creo que terminara, algún día. Pero no creo que el Ministerio sea capaz de detenerlo… al menos no solo.-Dijo él girando de nuevo su mirada hacia el horizonte. Le estaba resultando muy fácil aquella conversación con Evans, sabía que era una mujer inteligente, pero no conocía ese otro lado de ella, él lado donde ella argumentaba, basada en el cumulo de conocimientos que obtenía de todos esos libros que devoraba en la biblioteca. La miró de reojo, contemplando la misma escena que él. Deseaba saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Pudo apreciar cómo se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto de nervios, solía hacerlo durante los exámenes, inútilmente, creía él, ya que siempre conseguía la nota más alta.

No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Sirius y Fer se habían marchado. No había rastro alguno de Marian y Remus pero en aquel compartimiento, solos, Lily se había dado cuenta de algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, o tal vez, de algo, que aunque sabía: se negaba a aceptar.

-No considero que sea la mejor opción, si lo ves desde una perspectiva objetiva, no conseguirás nada de una persona con esas cualidades que te pueda ser de ayuda. En general, sabes a lo que te atienes, sabes que algún día, en alguna redada, puede alcanzarte una maldición imperdonable… no lo sabes, pero debes ser consciente de que corres ese riesgo-

-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida de esa forma?-

-Para proteger a las personas que quiero.-

El silencio se apodero de nuevo del compartimiento, James bajo la mirada y fijo su mirada en un punto inexacto de la ventana… mirando sin mirar… atendiendo a todo lo que se debatía en su mente. Lily lo miró más sorprendida que lo que había estado en toda su vida, aquella breve charla con Potter sobre lo que les esperaba saliendo de Hogwarts, su vida y como, de una manera sorprende, el parecía tener tan claro lo que quería lograr… y porque lo deseaba de esa forma, su forma de hablar, esa determinación que hacía brillar sus ojos de forma peculiar, la madurez oculta que sus palabras habían dejado al descubierto… ¿Qué era todo eso? Por primera vez James Potter se comportaba como un ser humano, sin fingir esa voz seductora que empleaba al saludarla, sin despeinar su cabello azabache, sin alardeos estúpidos o coqueteos inútiles… simplemente era él, un ser humano, con sueños, con aspiraciones… solo, sin mascara alguna. Costaba comprender que detrás del Merodeador se encontrara ese ser tan humano… '' ¿Qué estás diciendo Lily Evans? Es Potter'' Pero algo dentro de sí, la movía con curiosidad… tal vez James Potter era más de lo que ella podía admirar.

-Potter… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- James se volvió a ella y asintió con la cabeza. La verdad le resultaba difícil estar frente a la pelirroja sin intentar algún movimiento… pero tal vez Remus tenía razón…él la conocía mucho mas, era su mejor amigo, tal vez… si podía demostrarle a Evans quien era realmente… tal vez… de esa forma, ella se podría enamorar de él… era su última oportunidad… su última carta que jugar, después de ese año ella solo sería un bello recuerdo.

-Dime Evans, te escucho-

Era tan sorprendente escuchar su apellido pronunciado con esa voz…

-¿Por qué dices que no ganaras nada diciendo lo que acostumbras? Sé que es así, pero no creí que fueras a renunciar de tal forma…-

-Evans… este es nuestro último curso, ya entendí que no quieres salir conmigo… llevo seis años pidiéndotelo y eres la única que jamás me dará un sí. Yo te quiero a pesar de que tú te has propuesto levantar un muro entre nosotros dos, no tengo más que mirarte y saber que como tú jamás habrá otra chica; eres bellísima y eres dueña de los ojos más hermosos que algún día podre admirar, eres inteligente, divertida y aunque puedo asegurar que posees miles de defectos, no me importa, porque ni mil de ellos podrían hacerme dejar de verte como la mujer más fabulosa del mundo. Y sin en cambio, sé que jamás estarás conmigo, una mujer como tu merece de alguien mejor… ¿Me rendí? Sí, me rendí al darme cuenta de que eres uno de esos brillantes luceros que alumbran el cielo, de esos que son inalcanzables, me rendí porque comprendí que nunca seré yo el dueño de tu corazón… pero Evans… déjame estar a tu lado, después de este año, no volveré a saber de ti ni tú de mi… déjame al menos ser tu amigo-

Evans no había despegado la mirada de ese torbellino de tonos avellana que se encontraban frente a ella, un tono granate se había apoderado de sus mejillas al escuchar a James expresarse de esa manera de ella, la sinceridad con la que lo había dicho… bajo la mirada intentado hallar las palabras para responder. ''Después de este año, no volveré a saber de ti ni tú de mi'' ¿Por qué esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza? ¿Era acaso que la nostalgia se había apoderado de ella? Como podría sentir ese extraño dejo de tristeza, si todo lo que ella hubiera deseado antes de aquella charla era jamás tener que volver a ver al ''engreído de Potter'', habría dado todo por dejar de ver esa sonrisa torcida que James le dedicaba cada mañana, por dejar de escuchar los motes cariñosos con los que él solía dirigirse a ella… hubiera dado cualquier cosa por borrar de la faz de la tierra la existencia de aquel ser, que en ese momento, se encontraba frente a ella…

-Creo que ere más de lo que cualquiera podría ver…-No sabía que estaba pasando con ella, no sabía y tenía miedo; ¿Por qué ahora le resultaba difícil mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Qué era ese cosquilleo que se asomaba por su columna y la iba cubriendo lentamente? ¿Cuándo había sido que el mundo se había volteado de cabeza?–Yo… no sé qué decir…-

-Solo di que si-

-Puedes ser mi amigo…-

-Seré lo que quieras que sea... si ésta vez me dejas permanecer a tu lado-. James tomo las mano de la pelirroja y ella alzo la vista intentado recomponer su semblante, enmarco una sonrisa en su rostro que el joven respondió con una interrogante en su rostro.

-Este año será muy interesante Potter- Dijo intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible, nada ganaría ella dejando que Potter la viera dudosa.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Pensé que eras más listo-Su tono de burla le dio a James el alivio que estaba esperando, ahora estaba más cerca de ella, tal vez, aún tenía una esperanza.

-Por algo soy Premio Anual- Presumió dibujando en su rostro esa radiante sonrisa que Lily tanto odiaba. Y sin embargo, no logro evitar que se escapara una tímida risa de su pecho.- ¿Qué te parece… si seguimos jugando esta cosa del demonio?- dijo James tomando torpemente entre sus manos las cartas que la rubia había dejado olvidadas en el asiento.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor buscamos el carro de las golosinas?-Dijo Lily mostrándole una sonrisa sincera-La verdad… es que muero de hambre-

James se quedo embobado mirando la sonrisa de esa pelirroja que se había convertido en la única dueña de sus sueños… esa sonrisa… tímida, delicada y sincera; esa sonrisa que pensó jamás le dedicaría a él. La miró y justo en el instante en que un travieso rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, dando de lleno en el rostro de la muchacha, dando a sus ojos un brillo que la hacía lucir, si era posible, más hermosa. No cabía en sí; la felicidad que lo embriagaba en esos momentos podría llenar el castillo por completo y seguramente faltaría espacio. No se demoro a levantarse de su asiento y tender su mano a la pelirroja, que un poco dudosa, tomo después de un par de segundos.

Fue así como Lily Evans y James Potter comenzaron su amistad. Salieron del compartimiento riendo, sin saber porque, en busca del carrito de las golosinas…


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal chicos de ff! aqui regreso con el siguiente cap. lamento la demora pero... es que la verdad no tenia ni idea de como continuar... bueno, no sabia como describirlo =P espero que les guste. Comenten por favor n_n

A.B.

**4.- Como si fuera mi hogar**

-Sirius, y ¿Qué tal que Lily ha matado a James?-Se aventuró la rubia al regresar al comportamiento donde tiempo antes se encontraban todos sus amigos, y en ese momento, se hallaba vacio.-Venga Sirius… tal vez no fue buena idea dejarlos solos- Decía la muchacha al borde de la histeria.

Sirius miro a la rubita y no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona al comprobar el estado de su novia. Si era verdad que le atemorizaba un poco el hecho de que la pelirroja y su amigo no se encontraran en el compartimiento, no le preocupaba que ésta le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a James, Tal vez simplemente Evans se había cabreado y James había ido detrás de ella; parecía ser lo más lógico.

-¿Evans y Cornamenta se quedaron en el mismo compartimientos; solos?-Pregunto con voz chillona Peter, el regordete amigo de los Merodeadores. Miró a Sirius sin comprender y Sirius se sentó esperando que los otros dos lo imitaran. Peter se sentó frente a Sirius esperando una contestación -¿Cómo fue que Lily lo permitió?- se dijo aún mas sorprendido.

-Eso te ganas por perderte en los vagones Colagusano, te perdiste de toda la emoción-le reprocho en tono bromista Sirius guiñándole un ojo-Verás; James y Lily empiezan a llevarse mejor…

-Bueno, en realidad, simplemente es que ahora pueden mantener una conversación sin que Lily ataque a James con mil gritos-Aclaro la rubia aun angustiada por el paradero de sus amigos.

-¿Y lunático?- Pregunto Peter indagando por el paradero de su fiel amigo. Sirius miro a su alrededor contrariado seguido por Fer.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos el día de hoy? ¿Qué les ha dado por desaparecerse?-

-¿Quién se desaparece?-Preguntaron James y Lily al unísono en la puerta del compartimiento, con los bolsillos repletos de golosinas y pastelillos, ambos se veía misteriosamente felices y aunque una distancia considerable los separaba, se veían más unidos que en todo ese tiempo que llevaban en Hogwarts. Peter se sobresalto ante aquella respuesta y abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de quienes había hecho aquella repentina intromisión. Sirius y Fer también mostraron una expresión de evidente sorpresa. Verlos de aquella manera les pareció extraño, y aunque no negarían que estaban felices por ello, les era extraño que apenas hacía unas horas Lily mostrara (como siempre lo hacía) el desagrado que sentía por Potter y justo, en ese instante, parecían buenos compañeros de clase.

-Ustedes…-logro articular Fer antes de recomponer su postura.

-James y yo solo fuimos por un par de golosinas para el camino- Aclaro Lily entrando en el compartimiento y dejando más perplejos a sus amigos. ¿Acaso la pelirroja acaba de llamar a James por su nombre? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco…

James entro después de la pelirroja, sonrojado levemente por el salto emocional que le había producido escuchar su nombre con aquella cantarina voz de su pelirroja. Sonrió tontamente y comenzó a repartir los dulces que se desbordaban de sus bolsillos. El jaleo comenzó a aumentar en el compartimiento, Peter, entre todos ellos, se veía distante, y, aunque los merodeadores lo atribuyeron a su constante distracción, Fer no pudo más que sentirse angustiada por el pobre Peter. Y aunque sabía que no era por nada, su mejor amiga, tal vez después intentara acercarse a él, después de todo… le debía haberla rescatado de un feo castigo con Filch.

-Me pregunto dónde estarán nuestros queridos prefectos…-dejo escapar el joven Black haciéndose escuchar sobre el barullo que se había desatado entre sus amigos.

-Venga James eso es trampa… ¡No puedes hacer esa jugada!-

-Claro que sí, tengo un cuatro un cinco y un seis…-espetaba James mostrando sus cartas

-Sí, pero no son de la misma mano así que me temo que has perdido otra varita de regaliz-dio por zanjado el tema la rubita. James a regañadientes y bajo la mirada burlona de una Lily sonrojada entrego una de sus preciadas varitas de regaliz a Fer y a Evans.

-Creo que no me han escuchado cuando he preguntado por Lunático y nuestra devora hombres-Gruño Sirius.

-Tal vez la reunión se ha extendido-divagó Lily-Venga Black, deja de estar de gruñon, Pet, únanse-sugirio la Pelirroja animando a los otros dos que, sin estar muy convencidos se unieron a la apuesta de caramelos.

Fue el beso más tímido, lento y tierno que alguien le había dado. Y a pesar del notable temblor que le provoca dicho contacto, no se separo del chico que tenía frente a ella… aunque algo le mandaba a gritos que lo hiciera. Era una extraña sensación que le atravesaba el cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante, era, como sentir pequeñas agujas clavándose en su cuerpo; era como si una revolución acabara de surgir en su interior… tal vez era su propia condición hablando por ella…

Remus, en cambio, parecía no inmutarse del temblor que hacía vibrar a Marian entre sus brazos. Intentaba concentrarse demasiado en su propio autocontrol: ese tibio contacto lo hacía sentir de una forma extraña, y aunque su sangre ya de por si elevada unos cuantos centígrados por su condición de licántropo hervía en sus venas, parecía como si ahora cada partícula de su cuerpo se encontrara en algún estado incandescente que ella no podía detectar. No encontraba las palabras correctas para describir las sensaciones que ese beso había desencadenado en él, pero sabía que debía controlarse… las cosas no podían salirse de control… podría lastimarla.

No supieron cuanto fue el tiempo que ese beso duro, ni se inmutaron. No les importaba que los alumnos que pasaban por el corredor se volvieran para mirar que pasaba dentro de aquel compartimiento, ni los cuchicheos que se extendían conforme la gente iba descubriendo lo que sucedía. No les importo la extraña sensación que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos; no les importo nada. Era como si ambos desearan que aquel momento mágico no terminara.

La mano de Remus reposaba calmada sobre la espalda de Marian mientras con la otra alejaba un travieso mechón de su rostro, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados y aunque las manos de ella caían pesadamente a cada lado de su cuerpo, pronto una de sus manos voló hacia la que Remus tenía cerca de su rostro y la aprisiono contra su rostro. El tibio contacto les produjo una sensación de tranquilidad inmediata y, aunque no quisieran que aquel beso llegara al final, el aire comenzaba a faltarles y, tímidamente como todo había comenzado: termino.

Al instante Remus pudo sentir como la palma de su mano que aun se encontraba atrapada entre la mano de Marian y su rostro se adaptaba a la nueva temperatura que había adoptado la mejilla de la chica. Ella había bajado la mirada tímidamente, y un tono sonrosado se extendió por sus mejillas. Pudo notar una débil lágrima suspendida en sus pestañas y se animó a deshacer la prisión a la que su mano seguía sometida para así poder cerrar sus brazos en torno a ella en virtud de lo que sentía en aquel momento. No quería dejarla ir… no quería… que ese absurdo miedo se apoderara de nuevo de él; no importaba que esa voz siguiera sonando en su cabeza en tono de advertencia: esta vez valía la pena intentarlo. La abrazo y por primera vez fue consciente del leve temblor que se apoderaba de ella, la acerco más a su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella dejando que su delicado aroma se filtrara por su nariz.

Ella, entretanto recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Remus y cerró con fuerza los ojos. El suave aroma del chico al que estaba abrazada empezó a escabullirse por su nariz y aturdió sus sentidos. Una sensación de desasosiego crecía poco a poco en su pecho pero se negaba a escuchar lo que esa voz tenía que decirle; lo único que sabía era que quería quedarse atrapada entre esos brazos que la abrigaban en aquel momento.

Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a separarse ni a hablar por temor a que las palabras pudieran romper el sueño en el que se encontraban sumergidos. Sin embargo y pese a todo lo que deseaban rompieron el abrazo. Remus la miró y ella, tímida como jamás se había sentido frente a un chico, bajo la mirada y sintió que sus mejillas recobraban el color sonrosado. Él sonrió ante tal gesto; nunca la había visto de aquella manera, tan frágil… tan sincera. Sentía el impulso de cuidar de ella y de seguir descubriendo todos los misterios que ella escondía a través de esa mascara de hielo con la que vivía día a día.

-Lo siento-dijo ella al fin con voz quebradiza.-No suelo… no… yo… lo lamento-

-¿Lamentas lo que paso?-Pregunto Remus con un hilo de voz.

-¡No! Para nada… solo lamento que me veas de esta manera… yo no suelo ser así-se excuso ella mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos y esbozando una media sonrisa.

-No importa…-se acerco a ella que pareció quedarse congelada y susurro a su oído - creo que me gusta más así- término y se enderezo para ver como sus mejillas retomaban ese color rojizo que la hacía ver adorable.

-¿Cuándo fue que se invirtieron los papeles?-Pregunto risueña al castaño que dio muestras de no haber comprendido del todo –Ahora me siento como la presa y no como el cazador.- Admitió algo avergonzada. Remus sonrió nuevamente y limpio las marcas que sus lágrimas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas. No dijo más: simplemente poso sus labios sobre la frente de Marian. –Creo que debemos ir a… hacer nuestra labor de prefectos Lupin.- Zanjó ella sin hacer más comentarios. A pesar de que se moría de ganas de saber con exactitud qué era lo que el ojimiel pensaba con respecto a lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos minutos atrás no pudo evitar sentir que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y que el miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella.

-¿Lupin?-La cuestionó Remus separándose de ella-¿Después de… esto… sigues llamándome Lupin?- Ella identifico un dejo de histeria en su voz pero no tenía ni idea de por qué lo había llama por su apellido.

-Era… una broma-dijo intentando salir de aquella incómoda situación y sonriendo con esa sonrisa que usaba siempre frente a todo el mundo.-Venga Remus no te lo tomes tan enserio-dijo intentando liberar la tensión. El castaño no pareció creerlo por completo pero solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y a salir por el compartimento. Marian suspiro y lo siguió sintiéndose por primera vez estúpida por haber dado esa pobre respuesta… pero… ¿Cómo preguntarle qué era lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento? Tal vez para él solo había sido un beso… no, eso era imposible, Remus Lupin no era ese tipo de personas… pero ¿Saldrían juntos a partir de ese día?...

Remus no dijo nada a Marian mientras daban su ronda de prefectos a través de los abarrotados vagones, solo abría la boca para llamar la atención de los alumnos que rompían las reglas. Marian tuvo que intervenir en una pelea de unos alumnos de tercero; uno le había lanzado un hechizo de piernas de gelatina que lo tenía tendido en el suelo. Al terminar de dar su ronda decidieron que era tiempo de volver al compartimiento con sus amigos pero antes de llegar Marian tomo a Lupin de la túnica y este se volvió.

-Lu…natico-sonrió al ver que las facciones de éste se ablandaban un poco, no sabía que decir pero le parecía que debía hacerlo-¿Qué somos aho…

Pero su pregunta quedo interrumpida por el estruendoso sonido de risas que surgió del vagón, ambos se asomaron olvidando por un momento porque se habían detenido y vieron al resto de los Merodeadores junto con Fernanda, Lily y Peter que ya había aparecido riéndose de James que reclamaba a la rubia mostrándole unas cartas en la mano. Remus abrió la puerta del compartimento y Marian entró ante el gesto de Remus que entró después de ella. Todos seguían riendo pero se volvieron a ver a los recién llegados.

-El patrullaje parece haberse extendido mucho ¿No? O será que se perdieron en algún vagón…-Dijo Sirius con sonora alzándose a los murmullos de fastidio de James. Después el moreno rendido tendió su última varita de regaliz a la rubita y se giro también para ver a sus amigos.

-¿Será que nuestra devora hombres por fin se ha puesto en el plato a Lunático?-Pregunto James olvidando el chasco que le había hecho pasar la rubita y mirando inquisitivamente a sus dos amigos. Remus se limito a sentarse a un lado de Lily y Marian se sentó frente a él esperando a ver su respuesta, pero él no parecía dispuesto a decir ni pio.

-Si me lo hubiera puesto en el plato no estaríamos aquí… seguiría comiéndomelo-y todos soltaron a reír. Como pudo miro de reojo a Remus y vio que también había dibujado una sonrisa. Sirius los miro detenidamente; sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos, por más que intentaran ocultarlo conocía a esas personas más que a sí mismo y al tiempo no pudo dejar de sentir que le incomodaba que entre sus amigos pasara algo… le molestaba.

El resto del viaje estuvo lleno de risas, por primera vez en siete años, Lily y James no había comenzado a gritarse y por suerte para ellos los Slytherins también se mantuvieron fuera de su alcance evitando así algún altercado. Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade bajaron a la fría noche y se encaminaron hacia los carruajes que los llevarían por última vez a Hogwarts. Saludaron a Hagrid al pasar junto a él. Los alumnos se arremolinaban ansiosos por subir a un carruaje y resguardarse del frio, ellos tomaron el primero y subieron con dificultad los baúles.

-Aún me cuesta aceptar que este es nuestro último año-Dijo con nostalgia Lily mirando por la ventana las grandes verjas que se abría para dejarlos ingresar a los jardines –Aún recuerdo cuando recibí la lechuza que me decía que era bruja… me emocione tanto-soltó un suspiro y siguió mirando por la ventana dejando sus pensamientos flotando inconclusos en el aire.

-Hogwarts se ha convertido en mi hogar- Comento Remus mirando a sus amigos- Aquí conocí a mis hermanos y a unas fabulosas amigas…-

-Venga, no es momento de ponernos melancólicos - Dijo Sirius animando a sus amigos-El hogar esta donde están las personas importantes, las que queremos ¿No? Y yo no tengo ninguna intensión de alejarme de ustedes-

-Y que lo digas; sigues viviendo en mi casa-dijo James provocando la risa de los demás.

El imponente castillo se alzo ante sus ojos conforme se acercaban a las grandes puertas de roble. El aire seguía soplando con fuerza y los arboles del Bosque Prohibido se mecían de forma siniestra. Las luces ya alcanzaban los carruajes y al detenerse estos bajaron uno a uno deteniéndose frente a esas grandes puertas de roble. Los demás alumnos subían por la escalinata de mármol, ansiosos por el banquete que estaba a punto de comenzar; ellos, en cambio, se detenían a admirar esas imponentes puertas.

-Será la última vez que las crucemos siendo alumnos- Dijo con voz solemne el pequeño Peter que comprendía muy bien lo que eso significaba…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 arriba! n_n

A.B.

**5.- Secretos**

Al llegar al Gran Comedor encontraron los típicos adornos que se colocaban en el Banquete de Bienvenida, las cuatro largas mesas de cada casa, los estandartes que indicaban la casa de cada una y, al final, detrás de la mesa de profesores, se alzaba un único estandarte con el emblema de Hogwarts. Los Merodeadores se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor no sin antes robar las miradas del alumnado femenino que giraba la cabeza al verlos pasar. Fer, tomada del brazo de Sirius reía socarronamente al ver la cara de incredulidad de las demás chicas que esperaban poder contarse entre las conquistas del mayor de los Black. James intentaba no pavonearse delante de Evans, pero eso no era razón para que las demás chicas disimularan lo mucho que les atraía Potter, ya que como había sucedido con Sirius, algunas chicas se giraban al verlo pasar y lo saludaban torpemente. Evans rodo los ojos pero seguía caminando sin hacer ningún comentario, al final de cuentas, no era culpa de James ser tan atractivo… _''Un momento Lily… acabas de llamar a James… ¿Atractivo?'' _Pensó la pelirroja agitando su cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento mientras de reojo miraba a James que parecía dispuesto a ignorar por completo a las muchachas que juntaban la cabeza y reían tontamente. Remus iba junto a Marian pero ambos parecían algo incómodos. Peter iba con ellos e intentaba llamar la atención de Marian que, aunque mostraba poco interés en lo que le decía Colagusano, era una excusa perfecta para no tener que hablar con el castaño que iba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

La selección de alumnos transcurrió con normalidad; el Sombrero recito su canción que advertía de tiempos difíciles y sugería la unión de las casas. Después de esto, Dumbledore se levanto y dio su típica bienvenida y así dio paso al gran banquete. Sirius y James no demoraron en servir grandes porciones de puré de papas y chuletas en sus platos. Marian se rio de ambos y dio un pequeño sorbo de su jugo de calabaza antes de imitar a sus amigos.

Lily mantuvo una entretenida charla con Nick Casi Decapitado y Remus parecía de pronto muy interesando en una alumna de quinto que se había sentado a su lado y estaba coqueteándole descaradamente bajo la mirada acusadora de Marian. Colagusano por su parte reía de las ocurrencias de Sirius y Fer miraba indignada a su novio que hacía cosas desagradables con la comida. El ambiente caldeado del banquete de bienvenida junto con la deliciosa comida que habían ingerido parecía haberlos dejado en un estado de somnolencia tangible. El director volvió a tomar la palabra cuando los cubiertos desaparecieron de las grandes mesas deseándoles un buen inicio de trimestre y dándoles las buenas noches a todos, los alumnos comenzaron a desfilar hacia la salida. Remus y Marian se separaron de los demás para guiar a los alumnos de primero y mientras dejaban el Gran Comedor con ese cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas Colagusano se aprovecho del caos y desapareció del lado de sus amigos, aunque ninguno de ellos noto esto.

Esa noche, al llegar a la Sala Común todos subieron a su habitación deseando descansar. Fue entonces cuando el resto de los Merodeadores reparo en la desaparición del pequeño Peter.

-Seguramente se le ha olvidado la contraseña al muy bruto-Sugirió Sirius restándole importancia quitándose la capa que tiro sobre el baúl.

-No sé…-Repuso Remus preocupado mirando por la puerta esperanzado de ver llegar a su amigo en cualquier instante.

-Venga Lunático, tranquilízate, Colagusano sabe arreglárselas solo, es un Merodeador ¿No?-Dijo James intentando tranquilizar a su amigo-Mejor… porqué no nos cuentas como te va con Marian, todos sabemos que su deber de prefectos no se extiende tanto-

El castaño se giro enseguida para ocultarse de la mirada de sus amigos con el pretexto de buscar algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche. No estaba seguro de querer decirles a sus amigos lo que había pasado… no sabía cuánto habría de serio en el beso que se habían dado, tomando en cuenta como era ella... tal vez no significara nada…

-Nos entretuvimos arreglando un par de hechizos, unos alumnos de Ravenclaw encontraron divertido batirse en pleno corredor y los hechizos botaron por todas partes, un chico, de hecho estuvo tumbado en el suelo un largo rato antes de que Griffin lograra dar con el contrahechizo correcto- No estaba mintiendo… solo alteraba un poco la verdad, aunque sus amigos no se tragaron por completo el cuento decidieron dejar el tema por aquella noche. Siguieron haciendo bromas hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y todos lanzaron almohadas pensando que se trataba de Colagusano.

-Bonita bienvenida chicos-Saludo con desgana un joven alto de cabello crespo y rostro angular.

-Lo sentimos Frank, creíamos que eras Peter.-Se excuso Remus, pero Frank le resto importancia con un gesto.

-No importa, ha sido mejor que… ¡bah! ¿Saben qué? No importa. Me iré a la cama y en la mañana ya se le habrá pasado el enojo-dijo mas para sí mismo que para los Merodeadores.

-Has vuelto a reñir con Alice ¿Eh?- Sirius miró a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros mientras Frank Lombotton susurraba un ''_Buenas noches''_ y desaparecía tras los doseles de su cama. Sirius se sentó en el borde de su cama y comenzó a desabrochar sus zapatos con gesto de aburrición, James por su parte sacaba de la capa una pequeña pelotita dorada que comenzó a volar describiendo círculos en la habitación, después imito a Sirius y comenzó a desvestirse. Remus los observaba de pie a un lado de la mesita de noche. Miró por la ventana; el cielo nocturno se veía salpicado por un sinfín de estrellas y solo unas cuantas nubes serpenteaban perezosamente. Miro hacia la cama que tenia a un lado, Peter no había regresado aún y no era muy común que se separara de ellos, algo no estaba bien, y aunque sus amigos insistían en que simplemente se había extraviado como muchas otras veces, no le parecía normal que en un solo día hubiera desaparecido dos veces. James y Sirius continuaban haciendo bromas mientras se ponían el pijama, detrás del dosel donde había desaparecido Frank se escuchaban murmullos incomprensibles y de vez en vez, uno que otro ronquido. Remus intento creer que todo con su amigo estaba bien y que aparecería pronto así que comenzó él también a ponerse el pijama.

-No tienes idea de lo que me ha contado mi padre-Dijo James con voz seria a Remus interceptando también la mirada que Sirius le dedico-Bueno, en realidad nos lo dijo a los dos; mi padre asegura que los Malfoy están implicados en el asesinato que se cometió hace poco contra los McLaggen, no tienen pruebas aún pero andan tras ellos.-

-La verdad es que no me sorprende-Dijo Remus mirando a sus amigos-Ese Lucius nunca me dio buena espina, ya sabes todos los rumores que se circulaban cuando estudiaba aquí en Hogwarts y además se ha comprometido con tu prima Narcissa ¿No Canuto?-

-Así es-Respondió con desgana Sirius- Es exactamente por eso que creemos que tienen todo que ver, aunque en realidad no haya pruebas para inculparlo. Ya sabes cómo influyen los Malfoy sobre el ministerio.-

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y todos se giraron al tiempo para ver la cara de sorpresa de Colagusano, al parecer esperaba no ser visto por sus amigos. Pasaba de media noche y esperaba que no tuviera que hallarlos despiertos, no se le había ocurrido inventar una excusa para su repentina desaparición. Espero en el umbral de la puerta para ver la reacción de sus amigos, no parecían muy sorprendidos pero pudo notar que Remus lo miraba con gesto preocupado. Cerró la puerta tras él y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-No pensé encontrarlos despiertos-

-¿Dónde has estado Colagusano? Lunático se la ha pasado toda la noche preocupado por ti-le recrimino Sirius mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios-¿Te has perdido de nuevo?-

-¿O se te olvido la contraseña?-Añadió James con sonora.

-Yo… me he perdido, y cuando regrese la Dama Gorda no estaba en su cuadro, tuve que esperar hasta que regresara-Mintió y se apresuro a llegar a su cama. Remus lo miró escéptico, pero no dijo nada más.

-Me iré a dormir, Buenas noches muchachos.-

-Yo también iré a dormir, valla horas de llegar Colagusano.- Peter se giró rápidamente para mirar a sus amigos que se levantaban de la cama de James.

-¿Me estaban esperando?-Dijo con un hilo de voz-¿Estaban esperando a que regresara?-

-¡Pues claro hombre! No podíamos dormir imaginando que Peeves estuviera mofándose de ti, venga Pet, no tienes la culpa, seguramente se habrá ido a emborracharse con Violeta.-Dijo James restándole importancia.

Pero Peter se quedo mirando a sus amigos hasta que éstos desaparecieron detrás de los doseles de su cama. Había sido un lindo gesto de ellos que lo hubieran esperado antes de dormir… tal vez, tal vez estaba equivocado al pensar que sus amigos lo abandonarían al terminar el colegio, tal vez ellos siempre estarían a su lado para protegerlo… Librando una batalla interna se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama. Miraba con aire distraído las sombras que se reflejaban en el dormitorio pensando en lo que pasaría al dejar el colegio, él no era tan bueno como sus amigos, y aunque había aprobado todos sus TIMOS dudaba que pudiera pasar todos los EXTASIS necesarios para la carrera de Auror que, hasta el momento era la única que le ambicionaba. Además todos tomarían caminos distintos. James estudiaría para ser Auror como su padre, Sirius pensaba jugar en algún gran equipo de Quidditch (para lo que él era muy malo) y Remus se había planteado la posibilidad de estudiar para poder regresar algún día al colegio como profesor, algo que a Peter no le hacía gracia… Su mente se sumergió en sueños confusos donde los Merodeadores lo dejaban solo diciéndole que no valía nada.

Al día siguiente al bajar a la Sala Común se encontraron con Fernanda y Lily sentadas en el sillón frente al fuego; su favorito. Los Merodeadores las saludaron con normalidad, como si se tratasen como amigos desde hacía mucho a pesar de que era la primera vez que Lily no se ponía a gritar sandeces contra James, incluso parecía un poco más linda con Black y Potter, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los que se encontraba en la estancia.

-No entiendo porque Griffin es la última en bajar-Se quejo el moreno tirándose en el sofá junto a su novia-No es que yo sea muy puntual, pero ¡Siempre es la última!-

-Es que sufre de insomnio-explico Lily algo apesadumbrada-Tiene problemas para dormir que ni las pociones de Madame Pomfrey pueden solucionar… así que siempre es la última en despertar-

-No sabía que sufría de insomnio-Dijo Remus mirando a la pelirroja que se encogió de hombros. Se esparcieron en el resto de los sillones y esperaron a que bajara Marian. Remus se encontraba sumido de nuevo en una plática con la misma alumna de quinto con la que había estado charlando en el banquete de Bienvenida: la muchacha tenía una larga melena de cabello rizado negro azabache, unos ojos grises muy grandes, la cara en forma de corazón y unos labios carnosos de un tono rosado intenso, era bastante baja pero muy delgadita y aunque se avergonzara de admitirlo, tenía un muy buen cuerpo. La joven de nombre Linda Warren miraba a Remus con atención y sonreía pícaramente al castaño que también se mostraba coqueto con ella. James y Sirius miraron a su amigo e intercambiaron una larga y significativa mirada.

-Por fin llegas-Se alegro Fernanda al ver bajar a su amiga por la escalera. Ese día llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y como siempre la corbata caía deshecha sobre su cuello. Fer, que siempre había sido la más guapa de las tres se acerco con el ceño fruncido mirando a su amiga.

-Hoy no Fer, no estoy de humor-Le dijo con voz apagada y sin más salió como bólido por el hueco del retrato tras dar una leve mirada a Remus que reía animadamente con Linda.

-¡Tanto esperarla para que diga que no está de humor!-Se quejó Sirius mirando como su amiga desaparecía de la vista-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?-. Pero Fer y Lily había intercambiado una fugaz mirada.

-Nada, seguramente no paso buena noche, mejor bajemos a desayunar-dijo Lily acercándose a donde estaba Fernanda. Los Merodeadores se pusieron de pie y fueron tras ellas que caminaban muy juntas y hablaban muy bajo. Remus iba detrás de los demás con Linda que seguía coqueteándole descaradamente al Merodeador.

-¿Crees que el mal humor de Marian se deba a… Lunático?-pregunto James a Sirius lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él y Peter pudieran escucharlo. Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado; le molestaba esa pregunta… ¿A caso había pasado algo entre Lunático y Griffin?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué debería serlo?-

-Pues tú viste como llego ayer, normalmente actúan como si no existiera el otro… y ayer…-

-Lo de ayer no fue nada-Zanjó Sirius de mala gana, James, sorprendido lo miro enarcando una ceja en forma de interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa Canuto?-

-Nada-Fue la única respuesta que dio el moreno mirando a James y a Peter-Remus está con otra chica ¿No? Además me parece que vuelven a ser los mismos, ayer ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra durante el banquete… todo es igual que siempre, Marian siempre ha tenido un carácter disparejo, no es nada nuevo Cornamenta-

-A mi me cae muy bien-Dijo Peter a sus amigos.

-Lo que pasa es que te encanta mirarle las piernas Colagusano-dijo James sonriendo a su amigo que se había ruborizado. Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio, Sirius iba de mal humor debido al comentario de James, Remus y Linda seguían conversando y las chicas seguían cuchicheando. Al llegar se dirigieron al sitio de siempre pero parecieron no sorprenderse al no encontrar a Marian desayunando con el resto.

Al terminar, se dirigieron a su primera clase; Encantamientos. Tampoco vieron a Marian en ella. Remus parecía no escuchar lo que sus amigos le decían y seguía con la mirada fija en el conejo que debían transformar. En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones, se repitió lo mismo. Lily y Fer estuvieron todas las clases juntas con cara de preocupación, Remus intentaba no prestar atención a la extraña desaparición de su amiga, Sirius seguía de mal humor por la insinuación de todos sobre su amigo y su ex-novia, James miraba embobado a Evans y Peter esperaba la mejor oportunidad para separarse de los Merodeadores. Al final de las clases y de una incómoda comida en el Gran Comedor regresaron todos a la Sala Común. Peter, sin otra alternativa se justifico diciendo que había olvidado su libro en el aula de la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Te acompaño?-sugirió James a su regordete amigo.

-No, no, no es nada grave… ya voy yo, gracias Cornamenta-Se disculpó éste y se fue en dirección opuesta a sus amigos.

-Peter está muy raro, lleva toda la mañana en otro lado-Apunto Sirius al ver a su pequeño amigo correr escaleras abajo.-Pareciera como si nos estuviera evitando, ayer… no me trago eso de que la Dama Gorda no estaba, y se puso nervioso cuando nos encontró despiertos-

-Sí, yo también lo he notado raro- admitió Remus –Fue raro que no nos buscara ayer en el andén…-

-¿Qué sugieren? ¿Seguirlo? Venga, es nuestro amigo. No puede estar metido en problemas tan pronto, simplemente han sido dos días muchachos seguro ya se le pasara.-Dijo James a sus amigos antes de entrar por el hueco del retrato detrás de Evans. No se sorprendieron al ver a Marian en el alfeizar de la ventana, de espalda a ellos con aire meditabundo. Pero Lily soltó un gritito que alertó a los demás. Los Merodeadores se acercaron a donde se encontraba la pelirroja y tardaron un poco en reaccionar. El primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fue Remus, que pasó del cuerpo inmóvil de Linda a Marian que parecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía detrás de ella. La expresión en el rostro de Linda era indescifrable, la varita se encontraba en la mano de ésta pero no a una altura adecuada para atacar a alguien, al parecer su atacante había sido más rápido que ella.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-Pregunto Remus sin miramientos dando zancadas asta estar justo detrás de Marian.- ¿Qué le has hecho? – volvió a preguntar tirando fuertemente de ella. Ésta dio un salto y se giro para mirarlo, su rostro era inescrutable y se limitó a echarle una mirada a Linda tendía en el suelo. Remus parecía estar fuera de sí y volvió a reprenderle exigiendo una explicación.

-No le he hecho nada, se ha peleado con una muchacha de su curso-respondió tranquilamente.

-No te creo-

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, y suéltame Lupin, me estas lastimando- dijo ella soltándose de la mano que Remus cernía sobre su brazo.

-Si las cosas pasaron de esa manera era tu deber como prefecta evitarlo-

-Cuando pude ver lo que pasaba la niña había salido corriendo, solo vi como ésta se desplomaba en el suelo-

-¿Y por qué no has hecho nada? Solo decidiste sentarte en la ventana e ignorar el atentado ocurrido. Deja de fingir Griffin ¿Qué le has hecho?-Le espeto el castaño perdiendo los estribos. Sirius se aproximo a este y lo tomo por un hombro haciéndolo retroceder un poco, el rostro de Marian seguía imperturbable pero se podía distinguir una fugaz chispa de profundo resentimiento en sus ojos.

-La señorita Griffin ha venido a explicarme lo que ha ocurrido, señor Lupin-Dijo una voz tras ellos, se giraron y vieron el rostro de la profesora McGonagall que miraba con severidad al referido.-La he mandado de vuelta a la sala Común para que estuviera alerta por si la jovencita que ataco a Warren regresaba, y me parece que no ha habido novedades a tal punto, así que me parece que la señorita Griffin merece una disculpa, nunca me imagine semejante comportamiento de usted señor Lupin.-le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a éste y se giro para mirar a James y Sirius que hasta entonces no habían dicho una sola palabra-Potter, Black ¿Les molestaría ayudarme a trasladar a la señorita Warren a la enfermería?- Dijo y con ceremonia salió de la Sala seguida de James que había cargado el inerte cuerpo de Linda y después de susurrarle a Sirius que era mejor que se quedara con Remus, siguió a su profesora.

Remus miro a Marian con una expresión de pesar pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ella se le adelanto.

-Olvídalo Lupin. No tiene importancia, te ha molestado encontrar a tu novia medio tiesa en el piso ¿Creíste que estaba celosa?- Soltó una sonrisa burlona – Pareciera que no me conoces- Le dedicó una mirada de odio y salió en dirección a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas. Lily se acerco a Remus y le paso un brazo por la espalda. Su amigo parecía abatido por las falsas acusaciones que había hecho. Sirius miró a Marian desaparecer en las escaleras y en el instante sintió como unos delicados brazos se posaban alrededor de su cuello.

-¿A dónde ha ido Peter?-Pregunto la rubia a su novio

-Al aula de McGonagall-

-Iré a buscarlo-

-¿Para qué?-

-Tal vez resulte que me gusta más que tú-

Al marcharse Fernanda, Remus y Lily habían comenzado una plática que él no tenía intensiones de escuchar así que en silencio subió a su habitación de mala gana. Se alegro al no ver a Frank por ahí y se tiró en la cama contemplando por un breve instantes los doseles de su cama. No sabía cómo en un día había surgido tantos problemas; James y Lily ahora podía tener una conversación tranquila y eso en efecto; lo animaba. Pero en lo que se refería al resto, todo estaba transcurriendo de una manera poco común, Marian y su mal genio no era nada raro, Remus coqueteándole a alguien de quinto era algo que solo había visto en tercero… cuando James había salido con Marian a escondidas. Tenía miedo de aceptar que entre Lunático y Griffin había pasado algo el día de ayer mientras se supone que debían hacer los deberes de Prefectos, notó el repentino bochorno que invadió a su amigo tras la preguntas de ellos sobre Griffin y no paso desapercibido ese resentimiento que iba impregnado en la mirada que ésta le dirigió al acusarla de haber atacado a Warren. La simple idea de ver a Lunático involucrado con Griffin lo hacía rabiar pero desconocía las razones.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! hey que tal estoy aqui con el 6to capi de Maldicion de Sangre, sé que me tarde un poco en subirlo pero no sabia como redactarlo, hasta que por fin me gusto el resultado. Espero sus RR! Ojala les este gustando. Y como dije que avisaria Este es un pequeño Lime... nada muy fuerte pro dije que avisaria n_n Disfrutenlo y espero mi paga ¬¬ (oseaseee Coments :D) Sed buenos ;D

A.B.

**6.- Malas intensiones **

Tiempo después James traspaso en cuadro de la Dama Gorda y encontró a Remus charlando con Lily en voz baja. Se acerco sigilosamente y se sentó a un lado de su amigo que continuo con su explicación a Lily; ésta lo miraba atenta y con una expresión que era mezcla de enojo y compasión.

-...tal vez para ella no significo nada, no lo sé, el punto es que… en realidad no sé cómo actuar. La has visto esta mañana y ayer evito cualquier contacto conmigo.-Hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro y miro la alfombra bajo sus pies- Lo de ayer fue un error.-

James miró perplejo a su amigo, no sabía de qué estaban hablando, ya que había llegado bastante adelantada la charla de sus amigos, dio un vistazo a la pelirroja que a su vez le devolvió una fugaz mirada y se volvió para ver al castaño que ahora se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

-Remus, no ha sido ningún error, lo que han hecho, lo han hecho porque lo sintieron. Conozco a Marian desde hace seis años, se que ella no me cuenta todo lo que le pasa; es muy desconfiada, además me parece que prefiere que todos crean que es fuerte pero en realidad no lo es… La verdad es que el hecho de que la vieses llorando pudo perturbarla un poco, ni siquiera yo la he visto así… siempre he sabido que tiene problemas, y aunque lo niegue… tú la atraes de alguna forma que me atrevo a decir: le asusta.-

-Disculpen que me entrometa… pero, ¿Podrían explicarme que pasó entre Marian y Lunático?-Dijo James tímidamente mirando primero a Lily y después a Remus. Remus permaneció en silencio con la cara cubierta y Lily explico brevemente lo que le había contado su amigo sobre la visita al vagón de prefectos, el pequeño accidente, el beso y la indiferencia. Parecía imposible que en menos de 24 hrs hubiera pasado todo eso, y cuando se lo planteaba mentalmente escuchando con atención las palabras de su amiga, se sentía cada vez más estúpido, pasaba de el enojo por haber pensado que eso le importaba a Griffin, a un arrepentimiento profundo por la acusación que le había hecho, se sentía idiota cada vez que recordaba como ella, antes de entrar al compartimiento se había detenido a preguntar… Sabía que aquella pregunta, aunque no había terminado de ser pronunciada… era, sin duda, sobre lo que sería a partir de aquel día; de aquel beso. Después también un sentimiento de reproche se apodero de sus pensamientos: nunca debía haber dejado que aquello pasara, él era un hombre lobo. ¿Cómo había siquiera podido pensar en tener algún tipo de relación sentimental con ella? Nadie estaría a salvo saliendo con un hombre lobo, se sentía asqueado de su propia insensatez.

-La verdad, Lunático, es que no entiendo que haces aquí sentado- Le dijo James a su amigo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo que se giro para mirarlo –Deberías subir por esas escaleras y plantarle un beso marca "Lunático"-. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en el rostro de James y Lily tuvo que recordarse mentalmente que debía respirar, ya que aquella la había dejado sin respiración. Concentro la mirada en Remus que seguía mirando a James, como intentado analizar el significado de sus palabras. De pronto comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No empieces con el cuento de que por… tu problema no puedes ser feliz-le reprendió Lily adelantándose a las protestas de Remus- Ya basta de compadecerte de ti mismo, ella siente algo por ti, y tú sientes algo por ella, tal vez solo sea curiosidad…

-Ni siquiera la conozco-La interrumpió el castaño.

-¿Y eso que más da? ¡Tienen tiempo de sobra! Pero deja negar lo que sientes, ella te mira diferente y tu a ella también; no se han hablado durante cinco años pero en realidad sus vidas siempre terminan entrelazadas de algún manera, ambos son prefectos, los mejores en Runas, los peores en pociones…-

-Ya deja de darme la lata con algo que tú tampoco has podido hacer-Le dijo mordaz el ojimiel. Lily lo miró sorprendida. –Tú dices que debo ir detrás de Griffin, que me dé una oportunidad, que deje de auto compadecerme; de creer que todo saldrá mal. Pero no puedes pedirme que lo haga ¡Cuando tampoco tú lo haces!-Miró a James a su lado que le dedico una mirada desconcertada y después volvió a mirar a la pelirroja que no necesito que el ojimiel le dijera nada más, porque había comprendido a que se refería. James trato de distraerlos de la tensión que se había creado entre ellos.

-Remus, es en serio. Creo que al menos le debes una disculpa- Dijo James con voz potente. Remus lo miró y dejó escapar otro suspiro antes de ponerse en pie; le dedico una rápida mirada a su amiga que le devolvía la mirada. No lamentaba haberle dicho lo que en el fondo ambos sabían que era verdad. Sacó la varita de la túnica y lanzo el encantamiento que le permitía desactivar la trampilla que se activaba cuando un joven intentaba subir por ellas y se perdió de la vista de sus amigos. En ese momento James se acercó a Lily y puso su mano en el hombro de ésta: en señal de apoyo. Ella lo miró y dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Remus tenía tanta razón…

El castaño se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio de chicas de séptimo grado, donde dormían Evans, Griffin, Brooks, McMillan y Peterson, como anunciaba un pequeño letrero de madera. Las delicadas florituras de Lily dejaban un relieve en aquella placa. Se miro los pies antes de tocar la puerta no muy decidido de querer hacerlo.

-Adelante-

Al entrar encontró las cinco camas acomodadas con sus brillantes doseles color escarlata, por la ventana entraban unos polvorosos rayos de luz que iluminaban la estancia. Sentada en el borde de su cama de espaldas a la puerta se encontraba Marian, su cabello seguía recogido en una alta coleta pero varios mechones rebeldes se salían de su peinado dándole un aire desarreglado. La túnica estaba tendida sobre su baúl de forma descuidada, la corbata caía por el borde de la cama y las zapatillas se encontraban regadas a lo largo de la trayectoria que había de la puerta a su cama. Se acerco lentamente hasta ella rebuscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para demostrar su arrepentimiento. Se detuvo frente al baúl y se aclaro la garganta.

-Griffin… yo; lamento haberte acusado de algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento…-

-Déjalo, Lupin ya te dije que no importa, en lugar de estar aquí pidiendo disculpas deberías ir a ver como esta tu novia-

-No es mi novia-

-Parecían muy contentos esta mañana-

Ambos guardaron silencio; Remus parecía aun incapaz de subir la mirada y verla de frente. Por un instante percibió el movimiento de la chica que se levanto de la cama y se paro frente a él: fue en ese momento cuando por fin se percato del estado de la chica que tenía frente a él, fue entonces cuando percibió ese aroma que llevaba incrustado desde su primer año en Hogwarts, ese suave y fresco aroma que despedía la blanca piel de Marian, ese aroma que se coló en sus sentidos el día anterior cuando la tenía entre sus brazos. Subió la vista despacio y sintió un calor extenderse por las mejillas e ir cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo: tenía el uniforme desarreglado, sus calcetas caían sobre sus tobillos formando extrañas arrugas, su falda era lo único aparentemente en orden, la blusa salía de la falda en un afán rebelde y lo que lo dejó por un segundo sin aliento fue descubrir varios de los botones de su blusa desabrochados, a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que unos cuantos centímetros más de su perfecta piel quedaran al descubierto así como el encaje blanco de su sostén. Por un fugaz instante le pareció ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al ver el estado en el que él se encontraba; lo enfureció. Lo enfureció mirarla a sus ojos y encontrarse de nuevo con esa barrera de dura piedra, inclusive su color se había vuelto de tonos tierra, ya no eran más esos ojos con motas verdes que le devolvían una mirada llorosa el día anterior.

-¿Por qué has venido?-le pregunto en tono desafiante.

-Ya te lo he dicho; a pedir disculpas-

-¿A sí?- Pregunto ella enarcando una ceja. Lo estaba retando. Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y desabrochó el listón de su cabello agitando su cabeza y provocando que ese aroma tan suyo se desperdigara por toda la habitación. _¿Quieres jugar? Este es un juego de dos y un Merodeador jamás pierde estos juegos _Recompuso su fachada y se acerco peligrosamente a la muchacha que se sorprendió ante el rápido movimiento del castaño. Se colocó justo delante de ella y paso un brazo por detrás para tomarla firmemente de la cintura y atraerla con ímpetu hacia su cuerpo.

-Creo que dejamos algo pendiente-Le susurro al oído.

Ella lo miró fijamente pero aun con esa expresión fría que denotaba aburrimiento. No sabía que con eso lo único que provocaba era enfurecerlo más… o tal vez eso era lo que buscaba: hacerlo perder el control. Desplazo su mano por su columna vertebral, tan lentamente que incluso él se sorprendió. Ella seguía con esa mirada fría y semblante serio pero pudo notar una leve variación en su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Él mismo sentía de nuevo ese calor apoderándose de cada extensión de su cuerpo pero intentaba por todos los medios no demostrarlo. Sentía el suave sube y baja de su pecho contra su cuerpo y aunque ella mantenía esa mirada desafiante en sus ojos los impulsos de su cuerpo la traicionaban; al dejar caer su mano más deprisa esperaba que ella lo quitara de un brusco movimiento y lo echara de su habitación por el atrevimiento: pero no lo hizo. En ningún momento interrumpieron esa mirada, él la miraba con un brillo poco conocido en esos ojos miel; era una mirada cargada de odio, de dudas y sobretodo; de deseo. Ella lo miraba con indiferencia, como ausente al hecho de que las manos del castaño habían bajado unos centímetros de su espalda pero en el justo momento en que sus dedos jugaron con los pliegues de su falda un escalofrío le recorrió por completo el cuerpo y la hizo temblar bajo el abrazo del ojimiel; éste sonrió victorioso.

Ella se odio, y se reprendió mentalmente aquella prueba de debilidad, pero si Lunático quería juego, lo iba a tener. Lo miró; esta vez de una manera seductora y le dedico esa media sonrisa que volvía loco a cualquiera pero él le respondió con una sonrisa burlona dejando su falda para deslizar su mano a sus hombros. Ella despego su cuerpo del castaño y lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que pudo hacía la puerta, saco su varita (Remus se asombro de ver que la varita se escondía en una de esas calcetas desatendidas) y susurro un _Muffiato_ antes de tirarla en dirección a su cama y acercarse peligrosamente al Merodeador. Era un juego en el que ninguno tenía la intensión de perder.

Le dedico una mirada felina al ojimiel antes de torcer sus labios en una sonrisa perversa, despacio, con el tiempo necesario para admirar la reacción del chico que tenia contra la pared desabrocho uno a uno los botones restantes de su blusa cerrando el espacio que se había creado entre ellos dos, él la miraba socarronamente y se mantenía "apacible" aunque su acelerada respiración demostraba todo lo contrario. Al estar frente a él lo miró a los ojos antes de apoderarse de sus manos y llevarlas a sus hombros donde lo obligo a deshacerse de la blusa; al soltar las manos del merodeador sintió como la tela resbalada por su piel y notó como se estremecía por el frio del ambiente. Remus mantuvo sus manos en el lugar donde ella las había dejado, ya no podía disimularlo: algo dentro de su cuerpo lo estaba quemando y le decía a gritos que devorara aquella piel marfileña.

Deslizo sus manos por los brazos de ella y la acerco cuanto le fue posible a su cuerpo, pero cuando busco los labios de Marian ella rechazó el beso. Como le fue posible comenzó a desabrochar la túnica de Lupin y esta se desprendió haciendo un leve susurro al caer sobre la alfombra. Él la miraba curioso y ella solo sonrió.

Supuso que se había puesto de puntillas ya que cuando se acerco sus rostros estaban casi tan cerca como lo habían estado en el compartimiento, el cerro los ojos y sintió ese aroma de nuevo colarse por su nariz y aturdirle los sentidos, sintió ese calor que desprendía su cuerpo acercarse más y más; pero el beso jamás llego.

Las torpes manos de ella intentaban sacar la camisa que cubría el torso de él pero mientras sus manos luchaban con eso, su rostro se aproximaba peligrosamente. Vio como él cerraba los ojos y como su cuerpo se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente: su sonrisa se ensancho. Se acerco a su boca sin tocarla, simplemente dejando que su aliento chocara con sus labios y fue subiendo por su mejilla asta esconderse en su cuello, dejando que su respiración estremeciera cada poro de aquella piel. Al deshacerse del último botón de la camisa intentó hacerla caer por los hombros de él pero éste que se encontraba fuera de control, al sentir la respiración de ella tan cerca de su cuello había desencadenado en él un fuego que ya no podía extinguir.

La levanto por los aires con una habilidad asombrosa y se deshizo de su camisa, ella enredó sus piernas en él mientras sentía como el castaño dejaba las huellas de sus besos por su cuello y descendía hacia sus pechos.

Al mirarlos tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no arrancar ese encaje que los mantenía a salvo de sus malas intensiones. Subió su mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojazos de tonos verdoso, ella mordía su labio inferior y le devolvía una mirada cargada de deseo: su piel quemaba al tacto pero sentir el calor que despedía aquel delicado cuerpo colgado de su cadera lo alteraba de una manera que era incapaz de describir. Ella se abalanzó sobre él para apoderarse de sus labios: el devoraba cada rincón de su boca y ella luchaba por el control. La mano de él se perdió debajo de la falda de ella que no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido. Remus sintió como Marian temblaba entre sus brazos: había olvidado lo que era y porque siempre se negaba a perder el control, no le importaba. Se acerco a su cama y la tendió sobre ella mientras el besaba su vientre y marcaba un camino nunca antes explorado con la punta de su lengua. Ella se aferraba a los pliegues de su cama y mordía con fuerza su labio inferior intentando en vano ahogar los gemidos que escapaban de su pecho. Una gran descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo a enorme velocidad y la hacía temblar, sentía cada una de las caricias que el castaño le hacía, sentía la necesidad de aferrarse al pecho desnudo de Lupin y quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida: el calor que despedía su cuerpo y el acelerado latir de su corazón creaban el mejor lugar para permanecer completamente calmada y feliz.

Cuando él regreso a su boca fue ella la que tomó el control. Se giró sobre su cuerpo dejándolo a él a su completa merced, la miró e intento besarla pero ella se apartó, y antes de que sus fuertes brazos lograran hacerla rendirse y caer sobre él los aprisiono a ambos con sus pequeñas manos. Él le dedico una sonrisa traviesa y después bajo su mirada contemplando el cuerpo que yacía sobre sí, sintiendo como una parte de su cuerpo despertaba, llamada por la excitación del momento. Ella se sentó sobre él; el asombro, la vergüenza y el deseo se reflejaron en su rostro. Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de ambos pero después de recobrar el sentido, se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios. Él cerró los ojos dejando que todas las sensaciones recobraran mayor fuerza, se concentró en el rocé casi indetectable de la ojiverde, en el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo propio y en el torrente de sentimientos que surgían en su interior, las marcas incandescentes que dejaban sus labios al posarse sobre su cuerpo y las descargas eléctricas que desencadenaba cada una de ellas.

-Lily, por favor déjalos, ellos tienen que arreglar las cosas solos; tú solo vas a interrumpir lo que sea que se estén diciendo- Se escuchó la voz de James a lo lejos.

Al instante ella se sentó sobre la cama y él se enderezó. Aguzaron el oído, alguien se había detenido escalones abajo.

-No está pasando nada malo, si lo estuviera, escucharíamos sus gritos- Añadió James y unos cuantos pasos más se acercaron por la escalera. Suponían que había subido hasta la altura de Lily.

-Pero llevan mucho tiempo sin hacer ruido ni dar señales de vida…- La voz de Lily dejaba en claro lo preocupada que estaba.

-Tienen mucho que decir, eso es todo. No puedes ir detrás de todos a regañarlos o a decirles cómo hacer las cosas: ellos ya están grandecitos y pueden con sus sentimientos-

-Pero…-

-Venga Lily, que te parece si vamos a las cocinas por pastelitos de chocolate: son tus favoritos- Se escucho la risa nerviosa de Lily y acto seguido comenzaron a alejarse los pasos de la puerta.

Ya me las pagaras Lily Evans pensaron ambos muchachos enojados por la interrupción de su amiga. Y aunque Remus sabía que le debía a ella el haber dado aquel paso, no le perdonaría jamás haber interrumpido algo como aquello. Miro a Marian a su lado y dibujaba una sonrisa divertida, ninguno de los dos se había puesto su ropa, seguían sentados en la cama, mirándose y compartiendo esa ancha sonrisa. Ella se tiro a los brazos del castaño y deposito un beso suave y cargado de ternura sobre su pecho; a la altura de su corazón, él la abrigo entre sus brazos y deposito un beso en su frente.

-Eres… mi platillo favorito-Dijo ella en tono soñador- Quiero disfrutarte poco a poco…

-Y tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para hacerlo-Respondió Remus con esa voz ronca y tan jodidamente sexy que volvía loca a cualquier chica. Ella se abrazó con más fuerza a él y se tiraron en la cama. No hacía falta arruinar el momento con más palabras. Solo se quedaron tendidos sobre la cama demostrando en un abrazo lo que no podrían de ninguna otra forma; eso era amor… era pasión… era… el mejor platillo de todos.


	7. Chapter 7

¡wOw! tiempo sin actualizar, Lo lamento el semestre me tenia bastante ocupada, por fin puedo darme un tiempo entre el amor de mi vida (la ingenieria) y mi pasion favorita (escribir). Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me esta gustando. Disruto mucho escribir para ustedes y mas me encantarecibir comentarios.

Disfruntenla =D gracias a **Sirenita35** y a **naniari27 **por sus reviews.

**7.- Fiesta de Disfraces I**

La noticia de que Marian y Lunático habían formalizado una relación voló por los corredores del colegio. Los Merodeadores se encontraban menos unidos; Lupin pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Griffin, Lily y James compartían las tardes detrás de enormes pilas de libros preparándose para los éxtasis (aunque según James ninguno de los dos lo necesitaba). Peter seguía con sus ausencias inexplicables y aunque Fernanda seguía insistiendo en acercarse en él, él parecía dispuesto a que nadie supiera a donde o con quien iba. Sirius era el único que estaba a salvo de la presión de los éxtasis y al que menos le importaba la situación de Peter, toda su atención era captada por la nueva relación que sus amigos habían comenzado. La mayor parte del día se la pasaba refunfuñando y cuando se los encontraba prefería excusarse e irse de inmediato. No sabía porque le molestaba tanto que ellos dos ahora pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, ni porque sentía el impulso de romperle la cara a su mejor amigo cuando lo veía besándola, simplemente le molestaba que ella mostrara tanto interés en mantener sana esa relación: ya no coqueteaba con él ni lo dejaba besarla fugazmente mientras nadie la veía. En realidad ya jamás la veía sola. Su humor empeoraba cada vez que James se iba de su lado para pasar toda la tarde encerrado en la biblioteca, ya no tenía nadie con quien pensar en bromas o molestar a Quejicus y de paso Fernanda no lo dejaba tranquilo con el tema de Peter. Se pasaba las tardes volando o escuchando el viejo radio mágico de su habitación y con eso su mal humor solo aumentaba. Todos lo notaban pero nadie decía nada. Y en la primera luna llena del curso ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar apaciguar la pelea entre Lupin y James. "Bien merecido lo tienen estos cabezas dura".

Se acercaba día de brujas y los carteles que anunciaban la primera excursión a Hogsmade llenaban los tablones de anuncios. El alboroto que esto causaba era el mismo que cada año y por primera vez desde que había regresado los Merodeadores se encontraban reunidos en su habitación y charlando sobre el baile de Disfraces que Dumbledore había anunciado esa misma mañana durante el desayuno.

-Es luna llena-Dijo agriamente Remus recostado en su cama.

-¡No puede ser!-gritaron al unísono Sirius y James haciendo pucheros, Peter soltó una risita tonta.

-Lunático ¡Es noche de Brujas!-espeto James.

-Nuestra última noche de brujas en el colegio-Lo corrigió Sirius.-Es nuestra última oportunidad para darle a este castillo un susto de leyenda.-

Remus suspiro pesadamente aún sin incorporarse;

-Ustedes pueden encargarse de eso-

-Nunca te hemos dejado solo-dijo Peter bajito y mirando a su amigo con preocupación. Remus agradeció el gesto de Peter y soltó una risa irónica.

-Me pondrán a dormir y después podrán volver al baile-dijo con gesto cansado-No hace falta que se lo pierdan por mi- James y Sirius se miraron; no les apetecía dejar solo a Lunático pero era día de brujas. -A parte necesito que mantengan a Marian alejada de la enfermería y que le digan que estoy enfermo y por eso no podré ir al baile-

-Lunático…-

-Cornamenta, ella empieza a hacer preguntas que no quiero responder, solo intenten mantenerla ocupada, que no me siga, eso es todo lo que les pido.-

-Yo puedo ir contigo, de igual forma no iré a la fiesta, así si algo se sale de control puedo avisarles a Cornamenta y a Canuto-Se ofreció Peter.

-Lo agradecería mucho Pet-Dijo amablemente Remus.

Sirius y James comprendieron que no lograrían hacerlo cambiar de parecer, lo que más parecía importarle en esos momentos era mantener a Marian ocupada para que no investigara nada. Para intentar subirle el ánimo a su amigo, James y Sirius se dirigieron a las cocinas en busca de pastelillos y cerveza de mantequilla, mientras Remus y Peter empezaban una partida rápida de Naipes explosivos y escuchaban el radio mágico de Sirius.

James iba caminando junto a Sirius. Hacía tiempo que notaba el mal genio del moreno y quería saber porque pero las tardes con Lily le impedía conversar con él. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a preguntarle escucharon la voz lejana de Fernanda. La vieron a lo lejos con dos escobas en la mano y una atareada y temblorosa Lily que los saludo tímidamente. No se detuvieron para dar pormenores simplemente al pasar a su lado Fer les dijo que pensaba enseñarle a Lily a montar una escoba y sin más desaparecieron tras el recodo del final del corredor.

Sirius ni se inmuto y simplemente siguió caminando, esto no paso desapercibido por James.

-Últimamente pelean mucho-comentó. Sirius suspiro y espero a que James llegara a su altura para seguía bajando por las escaleras.- ¿Ya hay alguien más? ¿Una nueva conquista?-

Sirius rio ante el comentario de su amigo y solo negó con la cabeza y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a hablar dio de frente con Marian, ella se tambaleo y él la sujeto de la cintura antes de que cayera. Se sonrieron y se abrazaron como si llevaran mucho tiempo sin verse. Él la cargo y la hizo girar con lo cual un pergamino cayó al suelo. James lo recogió y carraspeo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Más respeto para el ex novio aquí presente por favor-

Todos rieron y Sirius deposito a Marian en el suelo donde ella recibió el pergamino que James le daba y le daba un codazo.

-Que Lily no te escuche decirlo-

-Ya lo sabe-Dijo James restándole importancia-Además aún no somos nada, simplemente amigos.-

-Me encanta el aún de la frase-Dijo ella haciendo cierto énfasis en el aún.-Ya me voy, dejen de quitarme el tiempo tengo que ir con McGonagall-

-De nuevo olvidaste entregar tu tarea-Recitaron ambos al tiempo para verla subir como bólido las escaleras.

La mirada de Sirius había cambiado justo en el momento en que su amiga había aparecido y le intrigó el porqué, su sonrisa ahora era arrogante y se veía… diferente. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora intentando unir cabos, siguieron caminando en silencio, el moreno iba ahora tarareando una canción y con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

Todo el curso había estado de mal humor ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasa Cornamenta? Venga muero de hambre-Lo animo Sirius con su media sonrisa de siempre dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto Canuto? ¿Por qué todo lo que va del curso has estado de mal humor con todos?-

-Vas al grano ¿Eh?-Sirius se acerco a él y lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos.-Lo mío con Fer se acabó, o eso creo, lo mío no es ser hombre de una sola mujer… Lo sabes Cornamenta, además eso de que siga dándome lata con lo de Peter: esta obsesionada, me saca de quicio. Además desde que te volviste amigo de Evans ya no hacemos bromas, y me aburro- Su gesto fue decidido y su puchero al final de la clase le recordó a su viejo amigo.

-¿Y porque no lo has hecho en lugar de estar de mal humor? Ya te hubieras liado a medio colegio-dijo Cornamenta abrazando a su amigo y continuando con su camino hacia las cocinas.

Siguieron entre bromas y al llegar a las cocinas los elfos los recibieron de la mejor manera posible. Les atendieron espléndidamente como siempre y ellos pidieron un montón de caramelos, dulces y postres que los elfos iban empaquetando y dejaban sobre la mesa. Entre varios de ellos llevaron cargando una caja con unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla y al final los despidieron invitándolos a visitarlos de nuevo.

-Será esta noche-Le informó Sirius a James atravesando el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.-Así que tal vez deberías dejar a Lily por una noche.-

-No pensábamos estudiar esta semana-le contesto James con un dejo de tristeza-Estará con Marian y Fer preparándose para la fiesta ¿Tú ya sabes con quien iras?-

Entraron al cuarto donde Remus y Peter estaban llenos de cenizas y el castillo de Naipes que habían construido ardía en llamas. Ellos morían de la risa y no se dieron cuenta de que sus otros dos amigos habían entrado a la habitación.

-_Aguamenti-_canturreo Sirius antes de doblarse de risa por el aspecto de sus amigos. Llevaban toda la tarde haciendo bromas, pensando en maldades, comiendo y bebiendo hasta que cayó la tarde. No habían sabido nada de su compañero de habitación en toda la tarde lo que les hizo suponer que estaria con Alice en algún rincón del castillo. Comenzaron a comentar sobre el baile, James tenía pensado disfrazarse del Fantasma de la Opera ya que a Lily le gustaba mucho aquella obra Muggle, Sirius pensaba en algo mas como un pirata.

-Por cierto Lunático… ¿Te molesta que valla con Marian?-Dijo Sirius al castaño que negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor si la mantienes alejada de la enfermería-Dijo Remus con esa voz apagada.-¿Pero que pasara con Fer?

-Nada-

Bajaron a cenar, ahí estaban las chicas cenando y Lily traía un vendaje en la mano. James corrió hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado preguntando por su mano. Remus beso a Marian y se sentó junto a ella sonriendo con desgana. Fer miró a su novio que le dedico una mirada diciéndole que si podían hablar en el vestíbulo así que sin más se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

-Fernanda-

-Ya sé que me vas a mandar al carajo Sirius, ahórrate el sermón- Le dijo Fer –Igual creo que no me importa, empiezo a preferir al misterioso Peter, él no me trata como si fuera adorno de la sala común-

-No digas eso, yo te quiero pero…-

-Pero ya paso-Finalizo ella.-Sirius te conozco, has estado diferente desde que entramos, solo espero que no lo arruines.- Y sin dejarlo decir ni media palabra regresó al Comedor. Él la siguió y se sentó del lado de James y ella a un lado de Remus. No se dirigieron ni una mirada pero Fernanda se veía de mal humor. Marian estaba recargada en Remus y miraba a Sirius, Remus jugueteaba con su cabello y Sirius parecía ligeramente distraído, miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin a su hermano menor. Era muy parecido a él: mismo cabello negro, ojos grisáceos, rostro anguloso y la misma sonrisa arrogante que se dibujaba en su rostro, Reg estaba sentado con una joven de 4to en su regazo y con su grupo de amigos lameculos. Ignoro la conversación de sus amigos y cuando la cena termino regresaron a la Sala Común.

La semana pasó sin ningún altercado, Los Merodeadores pasaban más tiempo en su habitación planeando lo que ellos llamaban "El susto del siglo", Remus se veía más ojeroso, lívido y flacucho que de costumbre y Marian se preocupaba por él, pero solo conseguía respuestas como "Estoy bien" o "tengo un resfriado". Sirius estaba de mejor humor y cada que podía hacía comentarios sobre chicas para incomodar a Fernanda que después de verlo besuquearse con una alumna de 5to se fue hecha una furia del Gran Comedor. Peter había dejado sus escapatorias eventuales y ahora disfrutaba de la compañía de sus tres mejores amigos. Lily estaba más nerviosa que nunca, a veces mientras estaban solas perdía los estribos y comenzaba a decir incoherencias para después decirles a sus amigas que no era nada. Los profesores y las clases se estaban complicando con el paso del tiempo pero todos los alumnos parecían exentos de esto, estaban demasiado entusiasmados con el baile de disfraces que hasta los profesores desistieron en dejar tareas. El ambiente era tan festivo que hasta los fantasmas de las casas parecían contagiados. El fin de semana llegó tan rápido que el viernes en la noche la sala común era un hervidero de risas, gritos y festejos, todos comentaban sobre el baile y si tenían o no pareja, cuáles serían los disfraces, cual la música, se corría el rumor de que Dumbledore había invitado a uno de los grupos del momento.

Al siguiente día fue la excursión a Hogsmade y después de ir a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y de bromear con Madame Rosmerta Los Merodeadores se dirigieron a los escaparates en busca de su disfraz. No vieron a las chicas en toda la tarde y supusieron que estarían igual que ellos. Peter estaba más tranquilo. Sus amigos eran los mismos de siempre, estaban con él y bromeaban como siempre, a veces sentía que las chicas tenían la culpa de que sus amigos no estuvieran con él, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, estaba con Remus sentado en los bancos que habían hecho aparecer mientras medio Hogwarts rebuscaba en los estantes lo ideal para sus disfraces. Lunático leía un libro y Pet veía a James y Sirius hacer combinaciones alocadas con la ropa que encontraban.

Después de unas horas volvieron al castillo cargados con bolsas enormes donde llevaban sus disfraces, Filch los revisó y como no encontró nada prohibido los dejó pasar a regañadientes, estaba algo paranoico y no quería que se gastaran bromas pesadas que luego el tendría que arreglar. Al entrar en su habitación Sirius hizo el hechizo para deshacer el desvanecimiento que había hecho sobre los artículos de broma comprados en Zonco.

-Con esto estará listo-dijo el moreno sonriendo maliciosamente a sus amigos.

-Quejicus se llevara una gran sorpresa-Dijo James sosteniendo en sus manos un extraño objeto que daba la sensación de estar vivo, se estremecía levemente y parecía que respiraba, era de un color plateado acuoso y tenía unas líneas negras en lo que parecía su espalda: se agacho y lo dejo en el fondo de su baúl asegurándose de cubrirlo con una de sus túnicas.

En el dormitorio de chicas solo estaban Lily y Marian, Fer había desaparecido tiempo después de que llegaron de Hogsmade con un tipo del equipo de Hufflepuff y no había vuelto aún, Lily estaba de mal humor porque no habían encontrado nada en las tiendas que pudieran lucir en la fiesta y Marian estaba tendida en su cama leyendo un libro de Criaturas mágicas que había encontrado en el aula del profesor Slug.

-¡Marian!-grito Lily al borde de la histeria dando vueltas por la habitación, la castaña la miro y alzó una ceja en forma de interrogación.-Podrías por favor mostrar un poco mas de interés en el baile, no tenemos nada que usar y solo faltan un par de horas.-

Marian miro a su amiga y se levanto con pesadez de la cama.

-Si hubieras hecho caso a Fernanda no estaríamos en este embrollo, ella ya tiene todo listo-

-Aun no entiendo porque esta como si nada, pensé que el que Sirius la dejara la haría sentirse un poco mal pero parece que en lugar de eso se convirtió en ti antes de empezar a salir con Remus.- Marian se sonrojó y bajo la mirada pero no dijo nada más, se acomodo la túnica y tomo a Lily del brazo.

-Conozco un lugar donde podemos encontrar algo que pueda sernos útil. Vamos.-


	8. Chapter 8

Empece a escribir y no pude detenerme, el noveno capitulo esta en estatus pendiente porque tengo que estudiar para mi examen pero ya pasado eso les prometo dedicarme mas a mi historia.

**8.- Fiesta de Disfraces II**

Eran las 9:30, los profesores con sus respectivos disfraces estaba apostados en las puertas del Gran Comedor, los pasillos estaban intestados de Vampiros, Hombres Lobos, Momias, Medimagas, Banshees y demás criaturas aterradoras. Los Merodeadores habían partido hacía un par de horas hacia la casa de los gritos donde dieron una posión para dormir a Remus, Peter se llevó un par de cervezas de mantequilla, unas rosquillas y un libro de le habían regalado sus amigos sobre Hechizos divertidos para tus enemigos. Remus les pidió que después de dormirlo lo dejaran aturdido. A James y a Sirius no les hacía gracia dejarlo e intentaron persuadirlo pero como todo licántropo terco no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, así que después de hacer lo que el castaño les había pedido y de asegurarse de que Peter estaba bien volvieron al castillo. Marian y Lily estaban en su habitación algo apuradas con los últimos arreglos de su disfraz cuando Marian creyó distinguir a sus dos amigos regresando de los límites del bosque.

-¡Marian! Mi pasador se atoró-lloriqueaba Lily haciéndole pucheros a su amiga que se giró sin dar mayor importancia a su extraña visión. Ayudo a la pelirroja y se miró en el espejo; no había tenido que hacer mucho, su cabello estaba rizado gracias a la formula que Lils había preparado. Un antifaz ocultaba su identidad, y un vestido de corte medieval de tonos oscuros se ceñía a su figura.

Lily por su parte llevaba un bonito vestido con corset negro, blusa blanca, y un faldón que caía elegantemente dando tonos rojizos al caminar. Su cabello rizado se levantaba en un peinado elegante y dejaba caer uno o dos rizos por su rostro. Una perfecta recreación de la protagonista de su obra muggle favorita. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sentirse de pronto muy mareada. Marian la miro y se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Lils? Te ves muy nerviosa-. Lily miro a su amiga y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, no le apetecía decirle que era lo que la tenía de esa forma, pero sabía que de no hacerlo se volvería loca, aunque decirlo solo lo haría más real y no quería que aquello fuera real.-Mi quería Premio Anual, tu nunca estas nerviosa a menos de que exista una verdadera razón para estarlo, y desde hace un par de días estas igual, tiras todo y andas muy alteradita ¿Es por James?-. Lily bajo el rostro y se cubrió con ambas manos. Dijo algo incomprensible y luego miró a su amiga.

-¡Me estoy volviendo loca! ¡Él me está volviendo loca! Primero es un "Yo soy súper gran James Potter"… ¡6 años!-Se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.-Se pavonea y dice "Soy sexy y apuesto y todas quieren conmigo" y va por el mundo sonriendo con esa sonrisa endemoniada que hace suspirar a todas las niñas tontas del colegio, y se ríe con ese tonito tan molesto ¡El mundo no debería permitirlo! Y luego gran sorpresa es premio anual y se porta decentemente y luego me entero de que salió contigo no sé cuándo y luego siento que estoy haciendo mal porque fue tu novio y luego Remus me sermonea y todos conspiran en mi contra-Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y se tiro en la cama y comenzó patalear. Su amiga no puedo evitar reírse del estado de su amiga y se acercó a ella dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Lily, querida, James te gusta-

-¡¿Es tan obvio?-Grito Lily girándose rápidamente hacia su amiga.

-Para los que te conocemos, sí, pero eso no es nuevo, lo sabemos desde hace 6 años, solo que tú apenas te das cuenta-

-Pero salió contigo…-

-Casi todo el equipo de Quidditch salió conmigo-Corrigió-No es algo de lo que este orgullosa, y debería de ser yo quien pida una disculpa, por salir con él aún sabiendo que te gustaba.- Lily se sentó a un lado de su amiga y bajo la mirada. Todo ese tiempo que llevaba con James se había dado cuenta de que en realidad era un buen sujeto, se había dado cuenta de que le atraía su sonrisa socarrona, que le encantaba esa manía suya de desordenarse el cabello, el tono de su voz, su andar arrogante y presuntuoso…-Deja de pensar tanto Evans, él te quiere enserio-

-Tengo miedo, él dijo que después de este año solo sería un recuerdo-Se lamento Lily que no había olvidado esas palabras.

-No tiene que ser así si ninguno de los dos lo quiere, ahora venga que no queremos hacerlos esperar-Dijo Marian sintiendo que algo no saldría bien intentando despejar su mente de aquella corazonada y sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Esos colmillos sí que parecen reales, suerte que los hallaras en Zonco, te van de maravilla-Añadió Lily levantándose junto con su amiga que solo le dedico una sonrisa y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Al bajar por las escaleras muchas chicas se giraron para mirarlos, los dos Merodeadores, los dos chicos mas sexys del colegio iban bajando con sus magníficos disfraces, James, a pesar de llevar una máscara se distinguía entre los demás, ya fuera su porte o su manera de andar; era inconfundible. Sirius por su parte no llevaba ningún tipo de mascara, su disfraz había encajado perfectamente con su forma de ser: atrevido, aventurero e impetuoso. Cada chica que los veía pasar suspiraba sin importarles demasiado su acompañante. Incluso una que otra maestra los había mirado de forma indebida. Al llegar al vestíbulo los dos sonrieron maliciosamente sabiendo que aquella noche era aún muy joven. Miraron a su alrededor en busca de las chicas, vieron a Fer no muy lejos de ellos con un atuendo egipcio y su cabellera teñida de negro, iba de la mano del bateador del equipo de Hufflepuff: Thomas Hunnter. Sirius la saludó con la mano y ella correspondió sonriéndole dulcemente, señal de que todo había vuelto a su lugar.

El vestíbulo se fue despejando y ellos seguían haciendo bromas y charlando sobre lo que pasaría pasada la media noche cuando vislumbraron a Marian corriendo por las escaleras y a Lily detrás de ella. James no pudo evitar soltar un casi inaudible ¡wow! Cuando la vio, le pareció completamente hermosa y al comprender de qué era el disfraz de Lily sonrió al saber que no se había equivocado al elegir el suyo. Sirius miró a Marian, pensando en la mejor forma de decirle que Lunático se sentía mal y que tendría que pasar la noche con él, para él eso suponía algo perfecto, pero no estaba seguro de que ella estuviera feliz con eso. Al bajar sonrió y miro de nuevo a Lily apremiándola para que bajara. Miro a los Merodeadores y soltó un suspiro.

-No vendrá ¿Cierto?-Pregunto sonriendo amargamente. Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-Se siente mal, pasara la noche en la enfermería-Le dijo Sirius intentando sonar lo más convincente posible. –Peter se quedo haciéndole compañía-

-Ya sabía que no vendría-Dijo ella pesadamente-Así que me imagino que esta noche estaremos juntos Black-

-¿Remus no vendrá?-pregunto Lily al llegar con ellos, James le hizo una leve reverencia y besó su mano. Ella se sonrojo violentamente y miró a Marian que le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-Está enfermo-le respondió antes de tomar a Sirius del brazo y tirar de él indicándole que los dejara solos.

James y Lily se quedaron solos en el vestíbulo, ella vio como se marchaban sus amigos y soltó una risita nerviosa, después comprendió que James se había disfrazado del fantasma de la opera.

-¡James! Eres… eres…-

-Pensé que te gustaría-dijo él algo apenado encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Claro que me gusta! ¡WOW! Ahora nos complementamos- Dijo poniéndose más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba con él. James lo notó y se sintió mal por poner a su pelirroja en esa situación así que le tendió la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacía el Gran comedor.

-Te ves hermosa-Fue lo único que dijo antes de que el ruido de la fiesta los envolviera.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con un sinfín de cosas oscuras y malignas, había murciélagos sobrevolando el cielo estrellado, telarañas por todas partes, luz rojiza que daba un aire espeluznante y lámparas flotantes en forma de calabazas. Divisaron a Sirius y a Marian no muy lejos de la barra de comida y se aproximaron a ellos. Parecían estar haciendo concurso de ver quien terminaba más rápido su jugo de calabazas ya que cuando llegaron los vieron bebiendo como locos de sus vasos.

-¡Ja! ¡Te gane!-Gritó Marian azotando su vaso en la mesa justo antes de que Sirius hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Pequeña impostora! ¡Tú vaso estaba medio lleno!-

-No seas mal perdedor Sirius- Dijo la muchacha e hizo un gesto de superioridad.-Ahora págame-tendió la mano hacia el moreno que de malas puso un galeón en la mano de Marian. Lily se rió de esos dos; siempre estaba apostando, aunque no sabía si la risa era por eso o era porque acababa de sentir la mano de James en su espalda.

-¿Qué se supone que eres Luna?-Le pregunto James a Marian, ella lo miró y enarco una ceja.

-¿Luna?-

-Por Lunático, supongo que ahora eres una especie de Lunática… pero se escucha mejor Luna para ti-. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco pero nadie lo noto. Marian sonrió ante su nuevo apodo y después le enseño los colmillos a su amigo.

-Un vampiro-. Sirius y James rieron al tiempo y después Sirius dijo alzando la voz sobre el alboroto de la fiesta.

-Estoy seguro de que a Lunático le parecería muy cómico-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron Lily y Marian a la vez.

-Digamos que le tiene algo de fobia a los vampiros-Respondió James antes de sacar a bailar a Lily que acepto aun con esa sonrisa boba dibujada en su rostro. Marian había palidecido ante el comentario de Los Merodeadores pero gracias a la luz nadie lo había notado. Sirius se quedo mirándola y ella le devolvió la mirada. Se quedaron así por un par de minutos, minutos que les parecieron eternos, él se preguntaba porque le tenía tan molesto que estuviera saliendo con Remus y ella simplemente intentaba adivinar en donde estaría metido su novio, porque de algo estaba segura: no estaba en la enfermería. Tenía que averiguar dónde estaba pero antes tenía que librarse de Sirius.

-Vamos a bailar-Dijo ella de pronto levantándose de su asiento.-Venga Sirius.-

-Sabes que no me gusta- Rezongó el sin moverse de su asiento –Mejor busquemos un whisky de fuego.-

-A diferencia de ti, yo no voy a las fiestas a embriagarme. Quiero bailar.- Le hizo ojitos de borrego y logró que el moreno aceptara. Siempre funcionaban.

Así que comenzaron a meterse entre la multitud de alumnos que había moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Vieron a James y a Lily bailando animadamente pero decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos.

-¿Crees que esta sea la noche?- Le pregunto Sirius a Marian después de un rato de estar bailando cuando decidieron tomar asiento de nuevo.

-Eso espero, solo es cosa de que Lily deje de tener miedo- Marian miró a sus amigos sentados unas cuantas mesas lejos de ellos y sonrió.-Debo ir al baño. Ya vuelvo.-

-Te acompaño-Se ofreció Sirius. Marian negó y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.-Pensaran que estamos haciendo algo malo.-

-No opondría resistencia si quisieras morderme con esos colmillos tuyos-Dijo aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No sabes lo que dices Black-. Lo empujo deshaciendo el abrazo y salió del vestíbulo. Sirius suspiro y se dejo caer en su asiento de nuevo, cansado y devastado. Una mujer acababa de rechazarlo, y lo peor: era la mujer de su mejor amigo.

Marian salió corriendo en dirección a la enfermería, estaba segura de que Remus no estaría ahí pero quería asegurarse. Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos de piedra desiertos. Al llegar abrió la puerta con sigilo: estaba vacía. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la sala común, Violeta y la Dama Gorda estaban festejando y se pusieron un poco renuentes al querer abrirle pero al final no les quedo otra opción cuando la joven amenazó con ir por Filch. La sala estaba vacía así que nadie notó que subía a los dormitorios de los chicos. Entró a la habitación de los Merodeadores y la encontró vacía. Se sentó en la cama de Remus, junto a la ventana cuando escucho el ruido de las regaderas.

-¿Remus?-preguntó acercándose sigilosamente a las duchas. De pronto se escucharon las risitas tontas de una chica y el carraspear de alguien. Marian se acercó a la puerta cuando de pronto esta se abrió dejando la cabeza de Frank chorreando agua.

-Lo siento Griffin, Remus está en la enfermería-. Le dijo un poco sonrojado. La cabellera de Alice se asomo detrás del hombro desnudo de Frank. Marian se sonrojó violentamente, no había comprendido que habías estado haciendo aquellos dos.

-Lo siento, yo… no debí entrar sin preguntar… eh… cuídense-. Y salió disparada de la habitación con la cara hirviendo. Bajo lentamente las escaleras. A esas alturas Sirius debía haberse dado cuenta de que ella no había ido al baño, tenía que seguir moviéndose o la encontraría y sabotearía su idea de buscar a Remus. Se preguntaba dónde podía estar, no lo imaginaba en una cita secreta con alguna chica, era un hecho que estaba enfermo, lo notaba: su apetito era mayor pero se veía demacrado. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miró hacia el límite del bosque, el Sauce Boxeador se veía calmado a comparación de otras veces. Se quedo mirando la Luna Plateada, ese bello sol nocturno que se alzaba sobre los terrenos bañando con su luz cada rincón. De pronto fue cuando recordó haber visto a James y a Sirius regresando del límite del bosque. Ya había paso más de media hora, seguramente Sirius estaría por llegar a la sala común, así que sin más salió como bólido y se dirigió a la salida. Se fijaba en cada recodo, no quería toparse con nadie que pudiera detenerla. Paso corriendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor, y sin más se escabulló por la puerta de roble. Al salir a los terrenos el aire le dio de lleno en la cara la luz plateada la acaricio y ella sonrió con lo que consiguió que sus afilados colmillos centellearan.

Avanzó lentamente lamentándose por haber salido sin su capa. Miró a los alrededores aguzando la vista por si veía algo. Lo más seguro es que lo único cierto fuera que Peter y él estuvieran juntos ya que Colagusano no se había aparecido tampoco por ningún lugar. Llegó hasta el Sauce boxeador, sus ramas no intentaron estrangularla, al parecer ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Miró alrededor, dio una vuelta y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había un pasadizo debajo de una rama torcida. No lo pensó dos veces, se alzo un poco el faldón del vestido y se agacho para pasar por ahí. Siguió por unos minutos más gateando, y justo cuando sus rodillas comenzaban a dolerle por el frio del suelo, dio con el pasillo de una vieja casa. Se levanto y miró a su alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía cuánto haba estado arrastrándose por aquel estrecho túnel ni que tanto se había alejado del castillo. Empezó a caminar de puntillas, escuchando cada sonido que se produjera. Aquella casa le provocaba escalofríos. Subió unas escaleras que estaban al final del corredor, vio una línea de luz que escaba de la puerta semi-cerrada al final de las escaleras pero siguió con paso lento. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, tenía los cabellos de la nuca erizados y su piel parecía de gallina. Cuando llego se detuvo frente a la puerta, deteniéndose un poco a pensar si quería o no abrir esa puerta…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo! se que tarde un poco en actualizar, me disculpo, pero entre la falta de inspiracion y la tarea no había tenido tiempo. Pero ya regresé con este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias a **_Vaneg97, Sirenita35 y naniari27_ **por sus Reviews espero que este capitulo les guste mucho y prometo ponerme a trabajar en los siguientes capitulos.

No les quito mas el tiempo, que lo disfruten mucho! Nos estamos leyendo.

Besos!

A.B.

**9.- Enemistades**

Sirius se había levantado y había ido en busca de whisky, no había señales de Marian, pasados veinte minutos se acerco a James y a Lily que estaba bailando al compas de la música.

-¿Han visto a Marian?-preguntó lanzando una mirada significativa a James. Éste le regreso una mirada de horror.

-Estaba contigo-

-Dijo que iba al baño…-Sirius se levo una mano a la cara-Soy un estúpido.- Lily miro alternativamente a Potter y a Black, parecía que se traían algo que aparentemente no querían que supiera.

-¿Qué pasa?-miró a James que hizo un gesto de preocupación-¿Por qué les preocupa que Marian no este? Seguramente fue a buscar a Remus a la enfermería-. James y Sirius se miraron alarmados, Lily no comprendía que estaba pasando pero la mirada de James le hizo saber que algo no estaba bien.

-Tú ve a la enfermería, yo iré al Gran Comedor, Lily ¿Podrías quedarte aquí y ver si llega?-le pidió el moreno.

-Yo… no entiendo- La pelirroja seguía perpleja por el misterio de sus amigos.

-Te lo explico después pelirroja-le dijo James besándole la mejilla y corriendo detrás de Sirius. Lily se quedó perpleja y solo los miró partir antes de acercarse a la barra y tomarse de un solo trago un Whisky de Fuego.

Sirius corría sintiéndose el peor de los imbéciles, si algo le pasaba a Marian por su culpa… intentó alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y llego al retrato donde dos viejas alcohólicas lo recibieron altaneramente.

-¡¿Usted también señor Black!-Le grito una Dama Gorda ebria desde el recuadro.

-_Castillo embrujado_-Dijo el moreno sin prestar atención.

-No te voy a dejar pasar, esa mocosa de Griffin ni siquiera a dicho gracias, la muy mal agradecida-Le respondió ella con aire de superioridad.

-¿Marian ya vino aquí?-le pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Claro que vino, y me amenazo con llamar a Filch-

-La muy desgraciada-intervino Violeta. Sirius no se quedo a escuchar el cuento de esas dos, lo que quería saber ya lo sabía: no estaba ahí, ¿A dónde más podría haber ido? Corrió hacia la enfermería pero mientras bajaba las escaleras se topo con James que negó con la cabeza, casi sin aire. Regresaron alarmados al gran comedor donde vieron a Lily sentada sobre el suelo con el cabello hecho un desastre y el maquillaje corrido y una copa en la mano. James se acercó a ella y le quitó la copa. Ella lo miró y sin más se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. James se quedó helado. La sujetó como pudo de la espalda y tiró de ella para ponerla de pie. Dejó que los labios de ella se deslizaran temerosos por los suyos, tenía el sabor del whisky impregnado en ellos: pero no le importo. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y él la sujetó de la cintura. Sabía que hace apenas unos instantes había algo que lo tenía preocupado pero después de aquel impulso de la pelirroja todo se había borrado de su sistema.

Sirius miró la escena sorprendido, así como el corro de alumnos curiosos que se había formado alrededor de ellos. La pelirroja, la mayor representante del club odiamos-a-Potter, el amor imposible de James… por fin había cedido. Los cuchicheos empezaron a llenar el ambiente, sobreponiéndose a la música. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Incluso Sirius, de la impresión había olvidado el asunto de Marian. Sonó el reloj anunciando la media noche y como pasa en los cuentos de hadas, despertó del sueño. Miró a James besando a la pelirroja y recordó a Marian. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar una pequeña figura se acerco temblando hasta él: era Peter. Su amigo estaba pálido y le faltaba el aire

Algo iba mal.

Todo pasó en menos de una fracción de segundo ante sus ojos. Los alumnos los miraba: eran el centro de toda la atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces elevo la varita y convoco la travesura planeada para Quejicus. El pánico se hizo a su alrededor. James y Lily había rotó su abrazo y ahora miraban a Peter que aun no recuperaba el aliento. Solo una palabra salió de su boca Mordió. Lily los miró pero ellos no respondieron a sus gritos, salieron hechos una fiera hacia el Sauce. Peter miro a Lily y después de sonreír salió detrás de sus amigos. Con el alboroto que había causado el pequeño Monstro de Gives nadie notó la fuga de los Merodeadores, Lily no se demoró y corrió tras ellos, pero lo único que divisó a lo lejos fue a un perro y a un ciervo perderse en el límite del bosque prohibido.

Peter se acerco al botón del Sauce Boxeador: el primero en pasar fue el enorme perro negro, seguido del ciervo y la rata. Se escuchaban el rugido de una bestia, pero era un rugido lastimero, se apresuraron a llegar provocando el eco de sus patas en la casa. Al entrar a la habitación levemente iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna vieron al imponente Hombre lobo en un rincón, aullando con marcas de sangre en su pelaje gris. Y justo delante de la ventana yacía el cuerpo de Marian. Al verlos entrar el lobo los miró y se fue contra ellos. El ciervo se adelanto para frenarlo mientras miraba al perro y después el cuerpo de su amiga. Peter se subió por la cola del lobo y comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas haciendo que el lobo aullara. Sirius recobro su forma humana y cogió a Marian entre sus brazos. Se volvió una última vez para ver como Peter salía disparado contra la pared y a James embestirlo hacia la pared.

Hacerla pasar por el túnel le llevo más tiempo del que hubiera gustado, pero era demasiado estrecho como para que pudiera pasar con ella en brazos. Cuando logró salir, la obscuridad lo envolvió por completo, la luna se había ocultado tras una densa capa de nubes. Se apresuro a ponerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y se echó a correr. Miraba de vez en cuando el cuerpo de su amiga, no podía hallar la herida que su amigo le había hecho, la sangre corría incontrolable por su rostro y parte de su hombro. Se sintió un imbécil por no haber previsto lo que ella planeaba, por no saber que no se quedaría tan tranquila, por no preocuparse cuando no la vio regresar cinco minutos después de que se había marchado. Tal vez si no hubiera estado sumido en sus pensamientos egoístas ella no estaría así, tal vez ella lo habría golpeado y lo odiara, pero estaría a salvo.

Entró al castillo, algunos alumnos que aún estaban en el Gran Comedor se alarmaron al ver al Merodeador con una chica bañada en sangre, unos soltaron grititos de horror, otros solo soltaron risotadas. El mostro de Gives había sido capturado por unos alumnos de Ravenclaw que en esos momentos silbaba en los brazos de una chica de Griffindor, las letras que recitaban "Cortesía de Los Merodeadores" brillaban con un rojo escarlata sobre el Gran Comedor. Parecía que muchos se habían refugiado en sus Salas Comunes, porque los alumnos eran pocos cuando Sirius pasó por ahí. Diviso la cabellera pelirroja de Lily no muy lejos de donde él paso, pero no había tiempo para detenerse. Subió las escaleras y sintió el entumecimiento de sus brazos por el peso de la chica, pero no se detuvo ni un solo segundo hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Dio una patada a las puertas y deposito a Marian en la primera cama que había. La miró alarmado, parecía inconsciente. Aporreo la puerta de la enferma como desquiciado hasta que ella abrió la puerta.

-¡Señor Black por Melin!...-

-Marian… Remus… ella-El aire le faltaba y solo pudo limitarse a señalar a la cama de su amiga antes de tirarse en el sueño de cansancio. La enfermera se tardo un poco en reaccionar, primero se fijo en Sirius lleno de sangre y después miró el bulto que estaba tendido en la cama. Encendió las velas de la estancia con un simple movimiento de varita y se acercó a examinarla. Sirius seguía tirado en el suelo mirándose las manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de su amiga. Si ella moría… No quería ni siquiera pensar en eso. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo dando paso a Lily seguida de la profesora McGonagall. La pelirroja se acercó a Sirius llorando después de mirar a su amiga, la profesora se acercó a Pompy.

Sirius abrazó a la pelirroja. No creía soportar ver a su amiga en esas condiciones pero necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien. Se levantó y dejo a Lily en el suelo. La profesora lo vio acercarse y le pidió que se acercara, la enfermera corrió la cortina justo cuando él estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verla.

-Ve por Dumbledore-Fue lo único que le dijo ella. Él asintió y después de tragar se echó a correr en busca de su director. No sabía cuando todo se había vuelto un caos. No tuvo que andar durante mucho tiempo ya que se encontró a su profesor saliendo de los baños de chicos con su capa morada de estrellas plateadas. Lo miró sonriente.

-Profesor-Saludó Sirius.

-Creo q fue una excelente broma señor Black-Alagó el director y después de echar un vistazo al estado del joven agrego-Creo que hay algo importante que quiere decirme-

-Griffin está en la enfermería, tuvo un encuentro con Lunático-. La expresión del director cambio súbitamente, sus rasgos parecieron ensombrecerse mientras su piel se tornaba pálida.

-Vallamos-Fue lo único que Dumbledore acertó a decir tomando por el hombro a Sirius que no demoro en obedecer las órdenes del director. Se pregunto cómo estaría James y se planteo en regresar con él.-Sera mejor que se quede con la señorita Griffin, estoy segura de que el joven Potter con ayuda de Pettegrew lograran controlar la situació dijo Dumbledore como en respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado.

De regreso a la enfermería se aceró a la cama de Marian, donde las cortinas de nuevo permitían verla. Su piel estaba de un tono verdoso y una pasta de tono morado cubría parte de su rostro y el hombro izquierdo de su amiga. La señora Pomfrey ponía unas botellas de diferentes tamaños en el mueblecito de noche junto a su cama. La profesora McGonagall le explicaba al profesor lo que tenía su amiga, pero él no entendía lo que estaban diciendo, Se arrodillo a su lado y tomo la mano de ella entre la suya, la contempló ahí tendida, herida e inconsciente y no supo qué hacer, se quedo paralizado a su lado, mirando su rostro. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, luego la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él. Por su culpa ella estaba así, debía detenerla, debía haber hecho algo para evitar que eso pasara. Remus seguramente estaría enfadado con él cuando supiera que había pasado. La enfermera le pidió que se retirara mientras movía su varia pronunciando conjuros en voz baja.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-Quiso saber su profesora, él solo negó con la cabeza.

-No la detuve-Hundió el rostro en las manos tratando de controlar su ira.

-Señor Black, usted no tiene la culpa…-Comenzó el director.

-¿NO LA TENGO? ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍA CUIDARLA! REMUS SABÍA QUE INTENTARÍA BUSCARLO, ÉL LO PREVINO, NOS ADVIRTIO Y A MI NO ME IMPORTO, PREFERÍ EMBRIAGARME ANTES QUE PREOCUPARME POR LO QUE MI AMIGO ME HABIA PEDIDO Y ES QUE ESTABA MUY OCUPADO PENSANDO QUE ELLA LA ESTABA PASANDO BIEN CONMIGO QUE LO OLVIDARIA POR UNA NOCHE, QUE NO LO HARÍA, PORQUE ELLA ME HIZO PENSAR QUE POR UNA NOCHE ÉL HABÍA DESAPARECIDO DE SU MENTE, QUE NO LE IMPORTABA…-Se levanto bruscamente y pateó la cama en la que se había sentado. Temblaba de rabia. Todo eso había sido su culpa.

-Estoy seguro de que por mucho que usted hubiera intentado detenerla, ella hubiera encontrado la forma de escapar-Le dijo en un tono amortiguado el profesor poniéndole una mano en el hombro como hacía poco lo había hecho. Sirius suspiró y miro una vez más a Marian. Ahora lo entendía. Entendía porque le molestaba que estuviera con Remus, porque esa noche para él había significado tanto estar con ella. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

-¿La mordió?-

-Si-

Un nudo se formo en su garganta. Así que ella sería un licántropo, por su culpa, y por el resto de su vida.- ¿Dónde está Lily?-

-Bebió demasiado, la mande a dormir-. Esta vez la que había respondido había sido la enfermera. Se volteó de cara a los profesores y con un gesto les indico que necesitaba hablar con ellos en su despacho, ellos asintieron pero antes de desaparecer tras la puerta ella le dio a Sirius un botella pequeña Si despierta hazla beber esto Al cerrar, la puerta hizo un leve "plot", Sirius dejó la botella en la mesita de noche y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama de su amiga. La pasta que cubría su rostro se había convertido en una especie de costra de color purpura, su piel había abandonado el tono verdoso para tornarse en una piel grisácea de aspecto rocoso. La miró con detenimiento, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, y un sonido ronco, casi inaudible era lo que se escucha en vez de su respiración. Su boca estaba entre abierta, el resplandor de sus colmillos centelló, los miró por una fracción de segundo antes de que se detuviera a mirar sus labios. Esa curva casi perfecta que los adornaba curiosamente. Acaricio su rostro y se acercó, sin pensarlo a ella: y la besó. Deposito un beso en sus labios, y mantuvo su rostro cerca del de ella, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando su aroma.

De pronto sintió como unos dedos se aprisionaban a su mano y la miró. Ella sonrió levemente. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente la volvió a besar, tomo su mano entre la suya y dejo a sus labios moverse delicadamente sobre los de ella. Sintió como ella intentaba rechazarlo, pero su fuerza era poca, y él no quería parar. No fue sino hasta que sintió que ella simplemente se quedaba quieta, que se aparto. Se arrodillo de nuevo y la miró, ella le devolvía la mirada, una mirada cargada de dudas y tal vez un poco de ira contenida. Tomó aire, como para empezar a hablar, pero solo consiguió toser y llevarse la mano al pecho.

-Pompy dice que debes tomarla- Le dijo Sirius entregándole la botellita. Ella la miro y la tomo con la mano que no estaba aprisionada con la de Sirius, aparto el corcho con los dientes y comenzó a beberla sin preguntar. Una gota se derramo deslizándose por su mejilla: Sirius la paró. Era de un color rojizo parecido a la sangre.-¿Qué es?-

-Sangre-Dijo ella sin darle importancia.-¿Por qué me besaste?-

-¿Por qué sangre?-

-Respóndeme-

-Creo… que porque… te quiero- sonrió y volvió a preguntar-¿Por qué sangre?-

-Creo que… porque… soy un vampiro-Al responder inmediatamente apartó la vista de Sirius y este la miró fijamente.

-Bromeas… ¿Cierto?-

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, sintió como la mano de ella se aferraba con fuerza a su mano y como se encogía en su cama. Un grito ahogado salió de ella y enseguida salieron Dumbledore, McGonagall y Pumpy. La enfermera lo apartó bruscamente y trato de serenar a Marian, pero ésta se retorcía de dolor en la cama. Algo debajo de su piel parecía estar de fiesta, ya que pequeños bultos se vislumbraban a pesar de la poca luz que había. Su piel volvía a su color normal pero algo parecía atormentarla; cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se encogía cuanto podría abrazando sus rodillas. La enfermera no parecía saber que le pasaba, movía su varita intentando calmarla pero solo parecía empeorar más. Fue Dumbledore él que logró calmarla con un hechizo aturdidor.

Se quedó tendida ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Sirius no podía pronunciar palabra después de haberla visto en ese estado. Miró a sus profesores y el director le sonrió apaciblemente.

-Los espero mañana a todos en mi despacho, después de que el Señor Lupin esté mejor-

-Pero Marian…-

-Despertará mejor por la mañana-. Inclinó la cabeza y salió detrás de la profesora McGonagall.

-Usted debería dormir un poco señor Black-Le dijo Madame Pomfrey antes de desaparecer de nuevo tras la puerta. La miró acurrucada en la cama, con esos bultos en todo su cuerpo yendo y viniendo. Ella parecía dormida, Sirius apartó un mechón de cabello de su cara y besó su frente. Se sentó en el suelo sosteniendo su mano, pensando en lo que había pasado ¿Era ella un vampiro en realidad? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Por qué no la había cuidado mejor? Remus estaría furioso, o tal vez se sintiera culpable. ¿Ella sabía que había sido Remus quien la mordió? ¿Cómo explicaría todo lo que había pasado esa noche a su amigo? No debieron haberlo dejado solo esa noche, y tal vez Marian estaría bien. ¿Remus sabía que ella era un vampiro? ¿Por qué jamás lo había mencionado? Había mil preguntas rondándole la cabeza, angustia, culpa, confusión. Y fue con esos mismos pensamientos que cayó sumido en un inquietante sueño.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la mugrosa cortina de la casa de los gritos: la peor parte de la transformación ya había pasado, tomó su ropa, escondida debajo de un tablón falso y comenzó vestirse. Supo que las cosas se habían salido de control cuando noto varios rasguños en su pecho, y unas extrañas marcas en el brazo izquierdo que le escocían. Buscó a Peter con la mirada, ahí estaba en su sofá de siempre, y James estaba tumbado en la cama con un feo golpe en el labio. ¿Qué había pasado? Termino de vestirse empezando a sentir un frio recorriéndole el brazo, miró de nuevo la herida, pero parecían simples rasguños. Se acercó a sus amigos y los movió suavemente, el primero en despertar fue Peter que sonrió y comenzó a desperezarse. James tardo un poco más en despertar pero cuando lo despertó lo primero que hizo fue soltarle un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Me has dejado el labio horrible!-se quejo levantándose de la cama –Te he dicho que en la cara no… y lo primero que haces-. Después sonrió y abrazó a su amigo. –Vamos a la enfermería, creo que… si, debemos ir- Suspiró y sonrió nuevamente a su amigo. Pero Remus no se movió. Sabía que el hecho de que James estuviera con él, los rasguños y su labio roto se debía a que algo se había salido de control.

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- Le dijo Peter a su amigo mirando alternativamente a Remus y a James. No quiso hacer más preguntas. Salió corriendo en dirección al castillo ¿Dónde estaba Sirius? ¿Había pasado algo con su otro amigo? ¿Lo habría… mordido? Al entrar en los terrenos del castillo fue recibido por una ráfaga de viento helado que le alboroto los cabellos. Hecho una hojeada y vio a sus amigos detrás de él con paso apurado, tomo aliento y siguió corriendo. Sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, y el aire en sus pulmones parecía ser escaso, la visión se le comenzaba a nublar pero no le importo. Era muy temprano para que los alumnos bajaran a desayunar y más después de una fiesta, pero unos cuantos estaba ya en el comedor gozando de tostadas y chocolate caliente. Unos cuantos se giraron al verlo pasar y lanzaron vítores: seguramente la broma de ayer habría sido magnifica. Subió las escaleras sintiendo sus rodillas vencerse bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo, pero detenerse no era una opción.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, se escuchaba el eco de sus pasos al pasar como bólido por ellos. Por fin estaba frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Se detuvo a recobrar el aliento y como su corazón se desembocaba ¿Quién estaría tendido en la cama debido a él? Se llevo la mano involuntariamente a su herida: estaba helada y se había tornado de un color azuloso. Eso tampoco era normal. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Dio un último vistazo para ver si sus amigos se encontraban cerca, pero como no se veía nada; entró.

El corazón se le paralizó al instante, en la primera cama se hallaba un bulto de cabello castaño y piel marmórea, y a su lado Sirius dormido en el piso con la cabeza recargada en la pared. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta, se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos y la miro. Parecía estar simplemente dormida, a no ser por la plasta que cubría parte de su rostro y su hombro izquierdo. Su rostro era inescrutable. Sirius sostenía la mano de su amiga.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido que provocaban los ronquidos de Sirius y un sonido áspero, que parecía corresponder a la respiración de su novia. Intento tocarla pero su herida comenzó a doler de una manera casi insoportable, era como tener algo más frio que un hielo en ella. Se encaminó a la puerta para llamar a Madame Pomfrey pero esta salió anes de que pudiera moverse.

-Señor Lupin, recuéstese, parece exhausto- Le indicó la enfermera señalando la cama del otro lado de Sirius, él asintió con la cabeza y sin decir más se tiró en la cama. Aún con la vista fija en su novia. Madame Pomfrey se acercó a él con la acostumbrada poción que el bebió sin miramientos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-Pregunto cuando por fin pudo recuperar el habla. La enfermera se giró para ver a Griffin y su gesto se torció osco. Suspiro y miro a Remus.

-No lo sabemos-

-¿No lo saben?- Remus no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. ¿No lo sabían? Era tan simple como decir, la mordiste, porque tenía la enfermera que mentirle.

-¿La mordí?- Sabía que si la respuesta era afirmativa no podría soportarlo.

-Sí-

-¿Se transformara?-

-No lo sabemos… ¿Qué tiene en el brazo señor Lupin?-. Éste se miro de nuevo la herida que tenía cubierta bajo su mano, el extraño color azuloso ahora brillaba de manera cristalina, como si se tratara de un vidrio y no de una simple herida, y el frío seguía sin apartarse a pesar de que su mano hervía bajo esa temperatura suya. La enfermera le dijo que dejara examinarlo y él tendió el brazo.

-¿Por qué no saben si se transformara? La mordí… con eso debería bastar ¿No?-

-No en estos casos…

La puerta se abrió súbitamente haciendo mucho ruido, lo que provoco que Sirius despertara.

-¡Por Merlin! ¿Qué te pasó en el labio? ¿Lily te mordió muy fuerte?- Dijo soltando una risotada.

-Escuche eso Black- Dijo la voz cantarina de la pelirroja detrás de James. Miró a su amiga y a Remus. Y se sentó en la cama de su amiga sin decir ni una palabra. James se acercó a Remus seguido de Peter. El silencio se apoderó de la estancia como un gas toxico, la enfermera rezaba en voz baja conjuros con la intención de hacer desaparecer la herida del brazo de Remus pero tras vanos intentos se giró para curar a James y a Peter que al parecer se había roto un brazo.

-¿Cómo les paso todo eso?- Preguntó Lily viendo como Madame Pomfrey se encargaba de ellos.

El silencio se volvió más incomodo que el anterior, Remus miró al piso y después a su novia, tendida en la cama inconsciente y con esa fea pasta cubriendo parte de su rostro. Nadie respondió a la pregunta de la pelirroja de inmediato. Solo se miraron unos a otros, en señal de complicidad. Pero no habían pasado más de unos cuantos segundos cuando Marian comenzó a reaccionar: no había nada de raro en su actitud, parecía simplemente que había despertado de un largo sueño, se estiró y dio un gran bostezo pero al alzar su brazo soltó un quejido y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba. Primero miró a Lily junto a ella, el techo blanco y la luz proveniente de esas enormes ventanas de la enfermería, miró a Sirius al otro lado sonriéndole, y al instante recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior: la fiesta, su insistencia por encontrar a Remus… ¡Remus! Lo busco con la mirada y vio como él le devolvía la mirada, ella le sonrió pero él apartó la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba él cuando fue a buscarlo a la casa de los gritos? Recuerda haber visto a Peter gritándole que se fuera, a una enorme bestia abalanzándose sobre ella y después de ahí todo estaba borroso, recordaba haberse puesto a la defensiva, y sentir los grandes colmillos de la bestia enterrándose en su hombro, sintiendo que se partía a la mitad, y como ella en el afán de liberarse había clavado sus colmillos en alguna parte del animal, escuchar un chillido y un leve plum, y como su sangre comenzaba a arder en sus venas… Después lo único que recordaba era el rostro de Sirius sobre el suyo, y el cálido beso que éste le había dado, después más dolor.

-Tenemos que ver a Dumbledore- Dijo Sirius rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Es cierto-lo apremio la enfermera-Ahora que ya todos están bien y es mejor que se den prisa. Señor Lupin, pídale que examine esta herida… no sé de que pueda ser- se volvió y se acercó a un estante donde sacó la misma botellita de color rojo sangre que le había dado la noche anterior a Marian.- Debería tomarla cuanto antes- Marian suspiro y la tomó entre sus manos sentándose en la cama.-¡Qué esperan!-

Sirius se levantó del suelo y se alzo de hombros, tendiendo su mano a Marian para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La enfermera agitó su varita y la plasta desapareció de su rostro. Unas feas marcas resaltaban justo en su hombro, eran de un blanco alarmante. Remus hundió más la mirada en el suelo y se levanto rápidamente para alejarse de ella, se sentía culpable: no tenía siquiera el valor de verla a los ojos. Ella lo miró alejarse ¿Por qué se comportaba así? James se encogió de hombros y fue con su amigo al igual que Colagusano. Lily se quedó detrás con Sirius y Marian cuando comenzaron a andar. Las ropas de todos tenían un aspecto horrible, así que Lily se había dado a la tarea de limpiarlos a todos con la varita antes de abandonar la enfermería.

El caminó fue muy incomodo, la tensión entre Remus y Marian era tangible, ella no quería acercarse pero no entendía porque la actitud del castaño, además tener a Sirius sosteniéndola del brazo la inquietaba ¿Por qué la había besado?. Remus por su parte miraba al piso al caminar, James tenía su mano sobre su hombro pero eso no sería suficiente para calmar su culpa. Sabía que jamás debía haber empezado a salir con ella, ahora la había lastimado y era la clases de heridas que no se curan con los años, no era simplemente un corazón roto, era una maldición de por vida. Peter iba sumido en sus pensamientos, James le dedicaba miradas intentando calmarlo; era su forma de decir que sin él las cosas serían peor. Lily miraba a James, no sabía que tanto recordaba de la noche anterior, que había sido producto de su imaginación y que no, pero estaba 90% segura de que el beso, había sido algo real. Luego estaba Remus, y esa desaparición, las marcas en el hombro de su amiga y la fea herida de él, si lo ponía en perspectiva… la herida de ella podía encajar en la de Remus si estos hubieran estado… No, eso era imposible, Marian no habría podido haber dejado una herida de ese tipo y Remus jamás hubiera lastimado de esa manera a su novia. Todo era una completa locura.

Al llegar, Peter susurro la contraseña a la enorme gárgola de piedra que se aparto para dejarlos pasar. No fue necesario tocar a la puerta, porque al llegar ya estaba abierta. Dumbledore les devolvía la mirada y les indicó que tomaran asiento. Cada uno se sentó frente al enorme escritorio del director, Marian miraba insistentemente a Remus, pero el parecía muy afligido por algo. Al haber tomado cada uno asiento el director se acercó a Marian y le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Debería tomarla ahora- refiriéndose a la botellita con la que jugueteaba. Ella ignoró el comentario del profesor y espero a que dijera algo mas, Remus se giró disimuladamente para saber si la poción era la misma que el tomaba, pero no era ni un poco parecida. El director se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en su gran silla aterciopelada esperando que ellos comenzaran, pero al ver que todos se mantenían en silencio dijo:-¿Alguien podría empezar? Creo que sería bueno que fuera usted señor Lupin, si no le molesta.-

-Claro profesor-Remus no podía negarse a nada que el director le pidiera, después de todo, él lo había admitido en el colegio a pesar de conocer su problema-Marian…-Un nudo se le hizo de nuevo en la garganta cuando ella lo miro sonriente, tomo un poco de aire y continuo.-Hay algo que debí haberte dicho antes, igual a ti Lily… hace mucho, no importa realmente como pasó pero, un…-Era imposible darle un nombre a lo que pasaba por su mente, era temor, odio… -soy un licántropo.- La mirada de su novia delató sus pensamientos, lo odiaba, lo sabía, sabía lo que eso significaba, ella parecía haberse quedado sin respiración, ya ni siquiera lo miraba, su mirada se había congelado en un punto inexacto de la estancia. Lily miraba a su amigo, pero en cuanto él la miró ella le sonrió apacible, haciendo que su angustia disminuyera un poco mas… sabía que Lily entendía eso, y que no le importaba, esa simple mirada, le había dicho que no importaba.

-No puede ser…-dijo en un susurro Marian aun con la mirada perdida. Sirius solo alternaba la mirada entre sus amigos y el director que los miraba a todos juntando sus largos dedos con un tamborileo incesante.

-Marian yo se que…-Empezó Remus pero ella no lo dejo continuar.

-No puede ser… yo… tú… entonces… Esa herida la hice yo-dijo señalando el brazo de su novio. Él la miro incrédulo y después negó con la cabeza.

-Ningún conjuro…-

-No fue un conjuro-lo miró a los ojos, sus amigos estaban inmutables, tan solo mirando, al igual que el director. Marian alzo la botellita.-Es sangre- Miradas llenas de interrogaciones se clavaron en ella-Sangre humana… soy-Soltó una risa irónica y se alzo de hombros-tu enemiga.- Mordió su labio inferior dejando al descubiertos esos perfectos y afilados colmillos que solía ocultar por medio de un hechizo que le mostro Dumbledore en su primer año.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Gente bonita de Fanfiction!  
>Una actualizacion más.<p>

Espero que esten empezando el año con muchos animos y que todo les pinte de maravilla. Para no quitarles mas tiempo vams a ello.  
>Decimo capitlo arriba!<p>

**10.- ¡Valla noche! **

Los Merodeadores, a excepción de Sirius, la miraron sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que acababa de decir, aunque la mirada de ella se mantenía fija en la de él. La tensión se volvió tangible en el despacho del director. Marian conservaba esa sonrisa torcida en sus labios, Remus simplemente la miraba. Fue Lily quien unió las piezas del rompecabezas más rápido, pero temía romper el silencio, algo le indicaba, que ese, era el momento de sus amigos.

-Tú eres…-comenzó Remus sin poder si quiera creer sus palabras-¿Un vampiro?-

-Así es-bajo la mirada y miro la botellita con desgana-Creo que esto complica las cosas ¿Cierto?-

Remus no comprendió a que se refería, la miró extrañado… ¿Acaso se refería a su relación?

-No creo que el joven Lupin tenga problemas con eso, señorita Griffin. Lo que me preocupa… son esas heridas- El director atrajo a atención de todos, como dado por zanjado el asunto de la relación de sus alumnos, James seguía intentando no perder pista de lo que pasaba entre sus amigos, Peter no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, las palabras se amontonaban en su cabeza sin ninguna coherencia, Sirius simplemente había decidido mirar sus manos y escuchar atentamente lo que el profesor tuviera que decirles. ¿Qué pasaría con Marian y su amigo? –Como bien dijo, son enemigos. Es algo como la guerra entre magos y muggles: una pérdida de tiempo y falta de criterio. Sin embargo, existen ciertas diferencias, más allá de lo absurdo que podría ser el pensamiento.- El director se acercó a examinar la herida de Remus, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Marian seguía mirando la botella que tenía en las manos mientras él no apartaba su vista de ella.

-Entonces los mitos son ciertos-susurro Lily mas para sí misma que para los demás, pero sus palabras fueron escuchados por todos.

-A veces la gente esconde tras los mitos cosas que le aterran o que no pueden comprender-

-Muy cierto, señor Potter. Verán; las sangres de cada uno de ustedes tienen una variación a la del resto de nosotros. Usted, señor Lupin, fue infectado, su sangre fue contaminada con el parasito de la licantropía, la señorita Griffin, en cambio lo lleva en la sangre desde su nacimiento.-

-En realidad es una maldición- Sirius conocía la historia, cualquier sangre pura debía haberla escuchado en su infancia. –Los licántropos eran vampiros-

-No, no es verdad, los licántropos vienen de una tribu que podía dominar a los lobos-dijo Lily recordando los mitos que había escuchado en día de brujas de su padre.

-No Lily, Sirius tiene razón-aclaró Marian interrumpiendo a su amiga.-Los licántropos están malditos. Eran vampiros en un principio, pero después, como todo, uno de los clanes Ancio más poder del que le estaba destinado. No todos los vampiros son magos, así que aquellos que no eran mágicos querían poder estar al nivel de un mago, incluso ser mejores, muchos vampiros que eran magos también buscaban más poder así que se unieron a esos clanes.-hizo una leve pausa y Sirius continuo.

-Los que buscaban ser algo mas, acudieron a un viejo alquimista que profesaba el dominio total de una especie del reino animal, una fiera bestia que estaría a la disposición de aquel que bebiera una poción y diera a beber su sangre a la bestia después.-

-Así que Cignus, el líder del clan, eligió al lobo para representarlos, porque es fuerte, astuto y…-

-Puede ver en la noche-

-Lo que le daría la posibilidad de acabar con el otro clan-terminó Marian bebiendo por fin el contenido de su botellita. Sirius continúo.

-Lo que el alquimista había prometido a los vampiros no fue precisamente lo que ellos esperaban. Una noche de Luna Llena, Cignus decidió ''dominar'' a la bestia, ya que bajo los efectos de la luna llena el poder de éstas sería mayor.-

-Pero lo único que consiguieron fue… unirse a la bestia-

Dumbledore no había dejado de examinar detenidamente la herida de Remus, mientras el resto de los Merodeadores escuchaba atentamente a sus amigos, Peter se había prendido del brazo de James, Lily mantenía un rostro sereno y James parecía muy atento. Sirius miró a Remus que parecía ensimismado y a Marian guardando la botellita en su vestido.

-¿Así que por eso ocurre en luna llena?-pregunto Lily a sus amigos que asintieron ante la interrogación.

-Cada vez que muerden a alguien lo maldicen, de la misma forma en que ellos fueron malditos-dijo Marian mirando su herida.

-Pero los vampiros no se manejan de la misma forma-Añadió por fin el director dejando la herida de Remus y volviéndose a sus alumnos-Por lo general no dejan nada vivo.-Sonrió ante la mirada aterrada de todos y ante la risa de Marian. Se volvió a sentar detrás de su escritorio y los miro con rostro preocupado.-Estoy seguro de que al joven Lupin no le pasará nada.-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto James mirando la herida azulosa de su amigo.

-Porque fue algo superficial-

-¿Y Marian?-preguntaron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

-No lo sé, la herida casi ha sanado, pero… no se qué efecto pueda producirse, esto jamás había pasado.-

-¿Significa que habrá que esperar a la luna llena para averiguarlo?-pregunto Peter aterrado por la idea de tener que cuidar ahora a dos hombres lobos.

-Exactamente-

Salieron en silencio del despacho camino a la enfermería, ya que Dumbledore los había obligado a ir. Lily tenía mal genio porque no le apetecía faltar a las clases, pero no dejaría a sus amigos en esos momentos. Al llegar la enfermera le hizo beber a Remus su poción fortalecedora y a los Merodeadores termino de cuidarles las heridas. Había intentado un montón de hechizos para desvanecer las marcas de Marian, pero nada daba resultado. Poco antes de que atardeciera Madame Pomfrey los dejo salir.

Nadie había dicho mucho en todo el día, Remus se sentía culpable, sabía que no debía involucrarse mucho con alguien, sabía que había sido un irresponsable por haber dejado que sus sentimientos dominaran a la razón. Al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor para la cena Marian se sentó a un lado del castaño que evito el contacto con ella. James se sentó un lado de Peter y Sirius enfrente de ellos. Fernanda se acercó y los saludó rápidamente, antes de desaparecer con su acompañante de la noche anterior.

-Parece que se recupero bastante rápido-comentó James viendo como se alejaba su amiga.

-Fer sabía que lo de Sirius no duraría mucho-dijo Marian- Además es fuerte-

-Me alegro por ella-dijo Sirius sin prestar demasiada atención.

Cuando la cena había terminado todos se dirigieron a la Sala Común. James tomó a Lily de la mano, ella se sonrojó y se soltó con un brusco movimiento, adelantándose para ponerse a la altura de Peter. Al llegar a la sala común Remus dijo la contraseña y al entrar subió las escaleras sin decir nada. Marian se quedo plantada en las escaleras, murmuró un buenas noches y subió a su habitación. Sirius se tiró en el sillón frente al fuego, seguido de Peter, Lily se despidió rápidamente e imitó a sus amigos, bajo la excusa de que Marian necesitaría hablar con alguien. James suspiro y se tiró en el sofá con sus otros amigos.

-Ha sido una noche de locos ¿No?-comentó quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas.

-No sé que habríamos hecho sin Peter- Sirius le pasó el brazo a su pequeño amigo por los hombros y le sonrió-Gracias a ti esos dos están vivos-

-No… no fue nada-tartamudeo Peter sintiéndose alagado. Tal vez sus temores eran absurdos.

-¿Qué creen que pase con esos dos?-James parecía afligido, sabía que Remus no la estaba pasando bien después de haberle causado daño a su amiga y también que ella no admitiría lo mal que la ponía la actitud de Lunático.

-¿En cuanto a qué?-Sirius había soltado a Peter y arrojaba pequeños trozos de pergamino al fuego.

-A todo. Remus no se perdonará el haberla lastimado, y ella no le pedirá que se quede. Dumbledore dijo que Remus estaría bien… y creo que Marian también-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-Dijo Sirius poniéndose serio-Algo cambiara en Marian, pero no se que pueda ser, una maldición no se evade simplemente por cuestiones de sangre.-

-¿Se convertirá en… mujer lobo?-pregunto Peter estremeciéndose ante la idea.

-No, no lo creo. Pero algo cambiará-

Guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que James decidió levantarse.

-Deberíamos ir a hablar con Lunático-Los demás asintieron y subieron escaleras arriba.

En el cuarto de las chicas Marian estaba poniéndose el pijama cuando Lily entró. Se sonrieron y se apresuraron a cambiarse. Cuando estuvieron listas Lily se acercó a la cama de su amiga y se sentó en el borde.

-No quiero hablar de eso Lily-

-Lo sé. Solo no entiendo porque jamás me lo dijiste, aunque tampoco me sorprende, hablas muy poco.-

-¿Entonces de que quieres hablar?-pregunto Marian mirando a su amiga que bajaba la mirada y mordía su labio en señal de nerviosismo-¿Qué paso ayer Evans?-

-¡Marian!-gritó la pelirroja zarandeando a su amiga-¡No me gusta el Whisky de fuego!-

Marian rió ante la reacción de su amiga, cuando pudo dejar de hacerlo la miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué paso ayer?-

Lily bajo la mirada y de nuevo se mordió el labio, un color escarlata se extendió por sus mejillas y comenzó a retorcer la manga de su pijama.

-Ayer que me quedé con Potter, estuvimos platicando sobre muchas cosas, yo moría de nervios… ¡El fantasma de la opera! Escucho todo lo que le dije, ¡Todo! Sabía que era mi libro favorito… Él… no es tan cabeza dura como yo pensaba-

-Lo sé Lily, es uno de mis mejores amigos-

Lily siguió retorciéndose las mangas de su pijama, dio una gran bocanada de aire y asintió a lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-Después Black llegó preguntando por ti y se fueron, yo me asusté, parecían realmente preocupados, pero moría de nervios por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Potter así que fui por algo de tomar y me serví lo primero que me sirvieron. Llevaba tres copas de whisky cuando me senté en el suelo porque todos los asientos estaban ocupados y todo me daba vueltas. No sé como termine llorando y queriendo quitarme los pasadores del cabello, porque tenía una jaqueca insoportable.-Marian estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse de su amiga, no podía imaginar a Lily ebria, Sirius era divertido, James se quedaba dormido, a Remus jamás lo había visto ebrio y a Peter le salía lo valiente pero ¿Lily…?.-Cuando James llegó lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue… besarlo-La última palabra salió como un lamento de su pecho. Marian no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y rompió a carcajadas, Lily la miró ceñuda pero no dijo nada, espero a que su amiga dejara de reírse para escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, aunque le parecía que no necesitaba mucho para saberlo.

-¡James te gusta!, te lo dije antes del baile y te lo repito ahora. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto Lily, ve y dile que te gusta… o plántale otro beso de esos que llevan la marca Evans impregnados.- Volvió a romper en carcajadas ante la mirada de su amiga.

-Me volví loca-soltó Lily de repente haciendo que su amiga dejara de reír.-Potter es… Potter, el bravucón, egocéntrico e inmaduro de siempre-

-Sí, James será un crío, pero te gusta, te gusta por todo eso que acabas de decir que es, jamás lo odiaste Lily-

La pelirroja suspiró y se levanto de la cama, susurró un buenas noches y se metió a la cama. Marian sonrió al ver desparecer a su amiga detrás del dosel de su cama, ya era hora de que aceptara que James le atraía, se lo merecía. Ella por su parte se levanto de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los Merodeadores Remus parecía renuente a cualquier cosa que sus amigos intentaran hacerle entender.

-Lo mejor es que me aleje de ella-

-¡No! Por Merlín Remus ella esta grandecita para tomar sus decisiones-Le gritaba James a su amigo.

-Pero jamás le di opción de hacerlo, fui egoísta e irresponsable, no debí dejar que pasara-

-Fue culpa mía, no debí dejarla sola-Se reprochó Sirius cuyo arrepentimiento era casi igual de grande que la noche anterior. Peter simplemente miraba a sus amigos sin saber muy bien que decir.

-No Sirius, tú no eres su niñero, y Remus tú no eres quién para saber qué es lo que es mejor para ella, además ¡Tampoco es un dulce angelito! Mira que sorprendernos de repente con que era un vampiro… ella tampoco te lo dijo, ambos estaban jugando con fuego-

-Lo que ella me oculto…-

-¿No era tan grave?-Sirius comenzaba a perder la paciencia-¡Mientras se besaban pudo haberte pinchado con sus colmillos, a cualquiera en realidad! Lunático, escúchame bien, porque es la única vez que voy a decir esto y después me iré a la cama: Ella sabía lo que hacía al no contarte nada, y tú también, sean cuales fueran las razones de ambos, se ocultaban un secreto de la misma magnitud, Ni ella es una bruja normal ni tú el malo de la película, así que haz el favor de guardarte tus arrepentimientos absurdos y habla con ella.- Sirius gruñó un buenas noches y se metió en la cama cerrando el dosel para que sus amigos no lo vieran quedarse despierto. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Él tiene razón Remus-escucho que murmuraba James-Tú no le dijiste que fuera a buscarte, ella corrió el riesgo-

-Ella no sabía lo que encontraría-

-¿Crees que eso hubiera cambiado?-preguntó por primera vez Peter –Creo que de haberlo sabido, ella hubiera querido acompañarte.

-Tal vez tengas razón Pet…-

Dejaron de escucharse voces, Sirius intuyó que sus amigos habían decidido ir a dormir. Él no podría, se sentía como un traidor, había besado a la novia de su mejor amigo, y aunque claro estaba que eso no era tan grave como lo que podría pasarla por la herida que Remus le había hecho, no dejaba de atormentarlo. Valla que había sido una larga noche.


	11. Chapter 11

Despues de una larga ausencia regreso dejarles este capitulo que hice ya algun tiempo pero que no habpia podido subir. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haciendolo.  
>Gracias por sus reviews! Leerlos hace que me den más ganas de seguir escribiendo!<p>

Besos!

**11.- Fuga de medianoche**

Peter se había escondido detrás de los doseles de su cama. Las sombras que se formaban a su alrededor venían, como cada noche, a atemorizarlo: a reírse de él por lo patético que era. Cerró los ojos y estrujó las manos en sus cobijas. La noche era fría, y el viento azotaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas, y los ronquidos de Sirius que sonaban siempre como ladridos de un perro lo hacían estremecerse a ratos. Aún no era media noche, pero debía faltar poco: escuchaba los débiles quejidos de Remus en su cama, las secuelas de la Luna Llena no eran menos dolorosas que la luna llena; era la primera vez que Lunático pasaba la noche subsecuente a la Luna llena con ellos y eso le preocupaba un poco.

Después de un gruñido de Lunático y un ronquido de Sirius recordó las palabras de sus amigos diciendo que de no ser por él seguramente Griffin estaría muerta. Él había sido valiente como pocas veces lo era, no había necesitado de sus amigos… pero tampoco era como si hubiera enfrentado a la bestia y evitado que Griffin resultara herida. Pero ¿Qué tanto hubiera podido hacer con su tamaño? ¿Una rata con cola torcida contra un hombre lobo maduro? Sus posibilidades eran menores que cero.

Sin embargo sus amigos habían agradecido que fuera con Remus y corriera a avisarles. Se había sentido bien.

Recordó a noche anterior. Cuando James y Sirius se habían ido, habían dejado listas las bebidas de Peter destapadas para que la rata no tuviera problemas, se acomodo en su lugar y bebió un poco. Se acomodó en su mullida cajita llena de mantas que James le había preparado y se durmió. Pero un sonido lo había despertado, si algo bueno tenía ser rata era su buen oído. Eran pasos acercándose ¿Serían James y Sirius? Tal vez la fiesta había terminado y venían a pasarla bien con ellos dos. El hombre lobo se removió olfateando el aire… ¿Qué era? Un aroma dulzón, ni James ni Sirius olían de semejante manera, además sería una imprudencia entrar como humanos, sabían que solo enfurecerían a Remus. Salió de su cómoda cama improvisada y se acercó a la puerta, se deslizó por la hendidura que había debajo y fue entonces cuando la vio, con su largo vestido y su cabello extrañamente rizado, se deslizaba temerosa por la escalera. No podía hacerla retroceder, como rata solo la haría gritar y como Peter seguramente lo impresionaría igual. Debía avisar a James y a Sirius ¿No ellos deberían haberla mantenido alejada? "Las mujeres solo complican todo" se había dicho mientras se deslizaba hacía el castillo, alcanzando a escuchar el rugido de su amigo y el grito ahogado de ella. Correr con cuatro patas tenía sus ventajas, era más rápido y menos torpe de lo que era como humano pero estaba claro que no podía aparecerse así en el castillo, los profesores podían darse cuenta. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y tomó su forma humana para recorrer el resto del camino al Castillo. Al llegar la luz le hizo lagrimear los ojos pero siguió y entro en el Gran Comedor buscando a sus amigos con la mirada, Había un corro de gente y se acercó, tal vez serian sus amigos gastándole una broma a Quejicus, o eso esperaba. Necesitaba hallarlos rápido. A su alrededor todos comenzaron a gritar y unas letras decoraron el techo de la estancia tal y como habían estado practicando; era la broma del siglo, como la había llamado Sirius.

Se abrió paso entre los alumnos y hallo a Sirius, James y Lily. Se miraron y no necesito abrir la boca para que sus amigos entendieran que hacía Peter ahí todo sudoroso. Sirius le tocó un hombro y asintió con la cabeza para salir despedido en dirección al Sauce Boxeador, James lo imitó, él solo le sonrió a Lily para seguir a sus amigos. Ya en los terrenos se transformaron todos y subió corriendo a la cabeza de James donde sentía como en aire lo aventaba había atrás. No volvieron la vista, Sirius parecía furioso ya que fue el primero en soltar la carrera. Al llegar a la casa de los gritos vieron el cuerpo de Griffin tendido en el piso cubierto de sangre, James mandó a Sirius a la enfermería con ella mientras él y Peter calmaban a Remus que miraba hacía la ventana.

Remus difícilmente se volvía agresivo, las noches de Luna llena por lo general eran incluso divertidas con James y Sirius persiguiéndose y jugando, pero la interrupción de Griffin lo había sacado de control. Intento morderlo pero salió despedido contra la pared, algo había tronado en su interior, pero no podía dejar a James solo.

Sí, definitivamente había sido muy valiente aquella noche.

El viento azotó la ventana nuevamente haciéndolo dar un brinquito. Faltaba poco para la media noche, sabía que debía ir… pero no sabía qué les diría. No sabía si quiera como los enfrentaría, le ganaban en número ¿Por qué él? Él que no tenía ninguna característica sobresaliente, él que no era más que un cobarde. Suspiró y se levanto con pesadez de la cama, si los hacía esperar las cosas se pondrían peor. Tomó su varita y la guardo en la bolsa del pantalón, se puso las zapatillas y salió tan en silencio como le fue posible. Al estar fuera de la habitación suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que le fue posible. Se asomó para asegurarse de que nadie se encontraba en la Sala común y siguió su camino, en esos momentos era cuando creía necesitar la capa de James, pero no podía pedírsela sin evitar que le interrogara a donde iría, y él no quería contestar. No le quedaría de otra que ser cauteloso.

Al dar vuelta en el último recodo divisó a dos altas figuras con capa negra, suspiró nuevamente, se acomodó la pijama, alzo el rostro y sacó el pecho (como James y Sirius le habían dicho que debía presentarse ante una serpiente) y se encaminó a donde ellos estaban.

-Pensamos que no vendrías Pettegrew- Dijo una que arrastraba las palabras, ambos se giraron para mirar al Merodeador que trataba de mantenerse calmado a pesar de que su corazón latía acelerado.

-Tuve que quitarme de encima a la gata de Filch-

-No venimos aquí a discutir el porqué tu tardanza-Dijo el otro joven.

-Tu resolución Pettegrew- exigió el primero.

-No-Respondió el pequeño con seguridad

-¿A qué eres tonto?-

-No lo soy Avery, estoy seguro de que…-

-¿Escuchaste eso Mulciber? Pettegrew tiene agallas-

-Quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir-Dijo Mulciber con burla-Espero que no tenga nada que ver con esos amigos tuyos-

-Así es-Corroboró Peter sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Espero que sepas que en cuanto salgan de Hogwarts ellos harán sus vidas y se olvidaran de ti-le respondió Avery-No se trata de amistad, se trata de quién es el bando ganador-

-Y definitivamente el bando Dumbledore no lo será-Rió Mulciber

-¿Dónde quieres estar?-

-Dumbledore ganará-Afirmo Peter no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Los Slytherin rieron y después de un breve silencio le tendieron la mano a Peter que las estrecho no con mucha confianza.

-Sabes dónde buscarnos Pettergrew-dijo Avery al estrechare la mano un poco más duro de lo normal.

-Él te protegería, solo le debes fidelidad de por vida-Añadió Mulciber-Además un Sangre Limpia… aunque sea un idiota, encajará bien en el nuevo mundo-

-Yo…-Peter no sabía que contestar.

-No ahora, pero si cambias de opinión Él estará dispuesto a recibirte…-

Ambos jóvenes se giraron y tomaron el camino a las mazmorras. Peter los miró alejarse, su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, sus amigos jamás lo dejarían. Él podía estar a salvo con ellos, y como dicho Avery… tenía agallas, al fin de cuentas era un Gryffindor ¿No? Escucho un maullido no muy lejos de ahí, debía ser la gata de Filch, debía apresurarse si no quería que lo castigaran y los Merodeadores se enteraran que se había fugado a medianoche para hablar con unos Slytherins. Corrió escaleras abajo a oscuras, no podía utilizar la varita para alumbrar, solo conseguiría llamar la atención.

Caminó por los pasillos oscuros intentando en no pensar en lo que acababan de decirle las serpientes, pero escuchaba las voces de sus amigos al respecto.

"Esas serpientes no saben lo que están diciendo, es claro que Dumbledore ganará esta guerra" diría Remus con calma.

"Quisiera poder lanzarles un cunfundus y molerlos a golpes… aunque no creo que necesiten el cunfundus; ya son realmente estúpidos" diría Sirius.

"¿Nosotros abandonarte? Merlín Peter, espero que no seas tan ingenuo para caer en su trampa. Somos hermanos, jamás haríamos algo asi. Merodeadores hasta que la muerte nos separe" diría James con su característica sonrisa, esa que irritaba a Lily.

Sonrió ante eso y siguió caminando tranquilamente hacía la torre.

Al llegar al mural, La dama gorda le hizo un espectáculo, no podía creer que a esas horas estuviera fuera de la cama, pero después de una larga perorata lo dejo pasar. Lo recibió el cálido chapotear de las llamas del fuego en la sala común.

-Hola Pet- Saludó a voz de una mujer escondida entre las sombras, Peter se asustó y comenzó a buscar a quien había dicho esas palabras, al vislumbrarla se asombró.

-Hola Green-Peter se acercó a ella-Lo siento yo… podrías… -

-¿No decir nada a los Merodeadores?-pregunto Fernanda sonriéndole e invitándolo a sentarse.-No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados.-

-Gracias-agradeció él sentándose.

-Peter…-

-¿Quieres saber a donde fui?-Preguntó sin rodeos. No tenía ganas de quedarse con ella toda la noche, no cuando le gustaba tanto y había sido novia de Sirius. Fernanda pareció sorprenderse, pero asintió. Decidió irse por la salida fácil.-Estoy saliendo con una chica… así que…- Bajó la mirada.

-¡oh! Peter, perdón, yo… no quería entrometerme-dijo ruborizándose por imaginar o que Peter y su novia podrían querer hacer a esas horas.-¿Pero…?-

-Sirius me dijo que estabas preocupada porque me iba…-explico el joven-y yo, no quiero que lo sepan-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es de Slytherin-Soltó él. Fernando frunció el entrecejo y lo miró como si quisiera reprenderle.

-Así que es con ella con quien te había visto varias veces- y era cierto, recordaba a una chica pelinegra de cabellera larga y lacia, con el uniforme de las serpientes de la cual había tratado de advertirle a Sirius.

-Supongo, solo le hablo a ella-Admitió Peter deseando que no comenzara a hacerle más preguntas.

-Nunca la he visto en clases con el viejo Slug-Dijo Fernanda reflexionado un poco.

-Es que es menor-Fue lo único que podría sonar coherente, después de todo estar con los mayores estafadores de Hogwarts le había enseñado a mentir con toda la naturalidad posible.

-¡Peter! No creí que te gustaran las menores- le dijo Fer en tono pícaro olvidando el asunto de la Slytherin. Peter se sonrojó y miró hacía el fuego.-¿Cómo fue…-

-Estoy un poco cansado-dijo Peter cuando vio que la rubia no cesaba con su interrogatorio.

-¡Ah! Cierto… me imagino-añadió la rubia sonriendo-Lo siento Pet, y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-

-Buenas noches Green-

-Buenas noches Peter-

El joven se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras la rubia lo imitaba y se dirigía a las alcobas de mujeres. ¿Cómo había ella sabido que saldría? Tal vez lo escuchó en el pasillo cuando había quedado con Avery. Era muy gracioso que Avery se transformara en mujer para darle esos recados, aunque le había facilitado mucho las cosas. No hubiera sabido explicar que se vería con Mulciber y Avery a media noche, además aquellos dos solo implicaban una cosa: Elquenodebesernombrado. Esos dos eran muy inteligentes, habían encontrado la manera de acercarse a él sin que muchos sospecharan. También estaba seguro de que la niña en la que se convertía era de Slytherin y de tercer año, pero no sabía su nombre. De igual manera, para haberlo tomado de sorpresa: había salido muy bien.

-Parece ser que en situaciones de peligro mi mejor lado Merodeador sale a la luz-Dijo sonriendo antes de entrar a su habitación y ver a sus amigos durmiendo.


	12. Chapter 12

Por alguna razón había olvidado actualizar la historia, espero perdonen mi retraso y disfruten de igual forma.

No les quitó más el tiempo!

Gracias a los que se sean el tiempo de leer y de comentar.

:D

**12.- Only one's who knows**

Al siguiente día nadie podía creer que les hubiera pasado eso en tan solo un par de días, el colegio seguía con su rutina diaria, exentos de cualquier evento sobrenatural que hubiera podido llevarse a cabo en sus narices. Al entrar al Gran Comedor los Merodeadores fueron recibidos por vitres y canticos de alegría. Al parecer habían olvidado la broma que, al parecer había resultado todo un éxito y a pesar de su día de ausencia el jaleo aun se respiraba en el castillo.

-Fue épica-Atinó a decir Lily con voz tímida cuando una joven de 4to se acercó a felicitar a Remus. Este le sonrió y se sentó a su lado para el desayuno. Sirius y James se sentaron al otro lado de su amigo mientras Marian y Peter se sentaban frente a ellos. Lily no miraba a James y Remus evadía a Marian.

Toda la mañana, entre clase y clase, los Merodeadores estuvieron más callados de lo normal. Marian y Lily platicaban por medio de pergaminos encantados durante la clase de McGonagall, cada una enfrascada en sus problemas internos. Sirius y James intentaban subirle el ánimo a Remus con ayuda de Peter, pero el castaño parecía muy contrariado.

Fue así como transcurrió la primera semana después de la luna llena. Los Merodeadores estaban de mal humor y las bromas habían cesado, Peter ya no se escabullía por las tardes pero cada uno estaba sumido en un debate interno. James estaba desconcertado por el cambio repentino de Lily con él, ahora era fría y evitaba tener una plática mayor a un minuto, se iba cuando él llegaba a alguna habitación donde ella estuviera y evitaba sus miradas. Sirius seguía preocupado por sus amigos, y arrepentido por lo que había hecho, pero no permitiría que eso arruinara su forma de ser, así que después de unos días había vuelto a ser el de antes, además, como había pensado, alguno tenía que ser fuerte para ayudar a sus amigos.

Un viernes antes de la cena James, Sirius y Peter estaban en su alcoba esperando a Remus que había ido a la Biblioteca por un libro que había dejado olvidado cuando unos gritos llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡Deja de portarte como un crio Remus Lupin!- gritaba la voz de una mujer.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras vieron a un corro de alumnos en la entrada de la sala común a Remus cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos y los almohadones del sillón esparcidos por el piso y a Marian furiosa gritándole a su amigo. Lily solamente miraba desde las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

-¿No piensas decir nada?-gritaba la castaña agitando un almohadón en su mano- ¡Se hombre!-

-Marian yo…- Remus se cubrió de nuevo para esquivar el golpe de la almohada que salió disparada a su cabeza.

-¡Eres un cabeza dura!-seguía gritando la muchacha furiosa. James se acercó despacio y la tomo del brazo.

-Déjalo hablar mujer- Marian se cruzo de brazos y miro a Remus.

-En otro sitio-dijo Sirius acercándose a ellos-ya dieron suficiente espectáculo.

Cuando Marian se giró a ver a los demás en la sala común al instante comenzaron a fingir hacer otra cosa. Soltó un bufido y miro a sus amigos. Remus se acercó a ella y le indico que en su habitación. Ambos subieron por las escaleras y el resto de los Merodeadores se tiraron en su sillón de siempre. Lily se quedo un momento mirando a James, pero al sentir su mirada subió apresurada a su habitación.

-Quisiera saber que se trae esa pelirroja contigo-comento Sirius al notar la actitud de la prefecta.

-Ha estado así desde la fiesta-comentó James cabizbajo y mirando hacia el fuego.

-¿Qué paso esa noche?- preguntó Peter recordando un poco sobre cómo los había hallado.

Sirius comenzó a carcajearse al recordar la cara que había puesto James y lo graciosa que lucía Evans ebria. James lo fulminó con la mirada y después sonrió recordando lo bien que se había sentido al besar los cálidos labios de su amada.

-Lo que pasa, mi querido amigo-comenzó Sirius abrazando a Peter y acercándose para susurrarle algo-es que nuestra prefecta Evans tomo un par de copas extra-soltó una risita y miró a James sonriendo-Y cuando nosotros regresamos de buscar a Griffin… se le aventó a James y le planto un beso- Para ese entonces Sirius había soltado a Peter y se retorcía en el sillón soltando sendas carcajadas. James le arrojó una de las almohadas que Marian había dejado regadas por el suelo. Sirius tomó aire y miró a su amigo-Lo siento Cornamenta, ¡Pero debiste haber visto tu cara! ¡Fue la expresión más graciosa del mundo! Además tu novia es adorable estando ebria-

Peter soltaba pequeñas risitas por el estado eufórico en el que se encontraba Sirius pero no podía creer lo que le habían dicho.

-No es mi novia-murmuro mal humorado James-No la entiendo, primero pasábamos todo el rato juntos, pasándola bien, estudiando y hablando de libros muggles y mágicos… después de esa noche, se comporta como si… fuera la Lily de antes.-

-Te equivocas, no te grita ni te odia como antes-comentó Sirius recordando a la antigua pelirroja que se la pasaba reprendiéndolos por todo.

-Tal vez… tenga miedo de aceptar que le gustas-sugirió Peter-digo, antes te odiaba ¿No? Y ahora en menos de tres meses pasa tiempo contigo, y te besa… debe estar algo confundida-

James y Sirius miraron a Peter que se encogió de hombros ante las miradas de sus amigos.

-A veces se te quita lo tonto Colagusano-dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Creo que Pet ha aprendido de sus novias-dijo James sonriéndole a su amigo igual que Sirius

-Puede que tenga razón Cornamenta, es difícil creer que puedes estar enamorada de un cabeza dura como tú teniéndome a mi tan cerca-Dijo Sirius agitando su cabello negro azabache. James y Peter se echaron a reír y escucharon los gritos provenientes de su habitación.-¡Valla que grita fuerte!-

-No sé por qué no conjuraron un muffiato- dijo James cansado.

-¿Vamos por unos pastelillos a las cocinas?-sugirió Peter. Sus amigos asintieron y salieron de la Sala común sin prestar atención a los gritos de su amiga. Lily los miraba alejarse escondida en las escaleras. Peter tenía tanta razón…

-¡Eres un cobarde!- Gritaba la castaña – ¡Evitándome para no hablar!-

-Marian…-

-¿Qué pretendes Lupin?-

-No grites y escuchame…-

-¿¡Qué no grite!? ¡La gente grita cuando está furiosa!-

-No, la gente grita cuando no es capaz de contener sus emociones-

-¿Me estas llamando…?-

-No te estoy llamando de ninguna manera, solo cálmate, por favor.- Marian lo fulminó con la mirada y se tiró con los brazos cruzados en la cama del castaño mirándola acusadoramente- Marian, sé que estuvo mal escondértelo y puse en peligro tu vida, eso es algo que no puedo perdonarme, si hubiera sido sincero contigo desde el principio hubiéramos evitado todo esto.-

-Yo tampoco fui sincera-

-Pero…-

-No es menos importante que lo que tú me ocultabas-Se acercó al castaño y tomo sus manos entre las de ella, se miraron a los ojos y ella continuo:-Remus, no importa quién cargue con la mayor culpa, ni que secreto era peor a cual: Solo quiero saber qué pasará con nosotros-. Remus se perdió en los ojos de tonalidades aceitunosas de la joven que tenía frente a él. No quería pensar, quería por una vez en la vida, mandar todo al carajo y ser feliz, quería dejar de sentirse culpable por ser lo que era, dejar de odiarse a sí mismo por lo peligroso que era para todos lo que los rodeaban… se acercó a ella y la besó. No había nada que decir, por mucho que su sangre estuviera maldita, por mucho que el mundo se encargara de separarlos, él era feliz a su lado y… no le importaba nada más.- ¿Eso…?-

-Eso significa que por una vez… seré un digno Merodeador-

-¿No te importa?-

-No por ahora-atinó a decir el castaño acariciando las marcas que había dejado en la blanca piel de su novia. –Inclusive se ven sexys en ti-Dijo en tono pícaro.

-O sales de la habitación… o no respondo-Le respondió la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior dejando al descubierto sus afilados colmillos. Remus cargó a su novia, la besó y salieron de la habitación, no era que la propuesta le incomodara en absoluto, solo no quería que fuera en un lugar tan corriente como su habitación, donde sus amigos habían llevado a mas de una. Ella no dijo nada y se dejó arrastrar escaleras abajo dando un golpecito en el bien formado trasero del Merodeador. ¿Dónde había quedado toda su ira? No le importaba y estaba feliz de que se hubiera ido.

Y así llego el sábado, con el mal humor de James, la felicidad de Peter, la galantería Black y un nuevo Remus Lupin. Marian volvía a tener su carácter alegre algo bipolar que la caracterizaba y de Lily… bueno, de ella no sabían nada.

Estaban hasta el cuello de trabajo y como no querían pasar el domingo encerrados en la biblioteca se fueron después del desayuno los cinco a comenzar con los deberes. Al entrar vieron a Lily sentada detrás de una pila de libros y se acercaron en silencio. Ella alzó la mirada y los saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras el resto se acomodaba y se dirigía a las respectivas estanterías en busca del material que necesitaban. Lily suspiró: grave error. James acababa de pasar a su lado y había aspirado su colonia, ese fresco y envolvente aroma con el sello Potter impregnado. Frunció el seño y siguió en su redacción de Runas, pero la intromisión de Potter en sus pensamientos le había embotonado los sentidos. Bufó indignada por su repentina aparición, si tan solo hubieran decidido ir a estudiar al lago o a la Sala Común, como usualmente hacían. Pero en lugar de eso habían llegado a fastidiarle los deberes. Remus fue quien la sacó de su ensimismamiento sentándose a un lado.

-Yo también estoy con lo de Runas-le dijo bajito para que la señorita Pince no se diera cuenta y los echara a patadas.- ¿Has podido con la novena línea?-

- Si terminarais con tu enemigo acabarías por convertirte en él-recitó Lily bajito sonriéndole a Remus-Solo me faltan las últimas dos líneas.-

-He dejado que los deberes comiencen a comerme-se lamentó Remus y volvió a su redacción. Lily sonrió y continuó con su redacción. Casi había olvidado quién mas se hallaba con ellos de no ser por ese apestoso aroma que se coló de nuevo en su nariz. Torció el gesto e intentó no prestar atención a James, no ver como se rascaba la cabeza con la punta de la pluma, cómo se acomodaba los lentes y como garabateaba sobre el pergamino, tampoco prestar atención al arrítmico compas con el que el pie de Potter jugueteaba debajo de la mesa sin emitir sonido alguno y claro que evitaba aspirar el aroma del chico. Claro que pasaba todo eso por alto.

Se levantó de la mesa para dejar el libro de Runas y se fue por uno de Pociones, no era que lo necesitara pero era mejor tenerlo a la mano por si algo se le olvidaba. Al regresar vio a Peter y a Marian hablando bajito sobre la tarea de Encantamientos, a Sirius jugando con las páginas del libro, a James con la nariz pegada al pergamino escribiendo a velocidad de snitch. Se sentó y sacó su tintero de la mochila pero por descuido éste salió de sus manos, iba a estrellarse contra el suelo cuando una mano lo detuvo y se lo entregó. Todo había pasado tan rápido que parpadeo varias veces antes de ver los ojos avellana de James y su tintero en la mano de éste.

-Ten más cuidado Lily, Pince se hubiera enojado mucho- Le dijo el joven sonriéndole y entregándole su botellita de tinta, Lily estaba por decirle que solo había sido un descuido cuando ahogó una risa llevándose una mano a la boca, el resto de los Merodeadores alzaron los ojos para verlos pero ellos no veían lo mismo que Lily. "Luce adorable" pensó ella aun reprimiendo esa risita que deseaba poder estallar fuera de su pecho. James no entendía la risa de la pelirroja, pero verla sonreír, después de todos esos días era un alivio, se quedo ahí contemplándola, mirando directamente a esos ojazos verdes que le volvían loco. Lily se acercó a él, aún sonriendo y le limpió con la manga de la túnica una mancha de tinta que James tenía en la nariz. Él comprendió todo al instante y sonrió apenado llevándose una mano al cabello para desordenarlo, un leve color rojizo se asomo por sus mejillas "¡Merlín No deberías permitir que este hombre pueda verse sexy y tierno a la vez!" le besó la mejilla y después de aventar sus cosas a la mochila salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca. James no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar, cuando fue capaz de procesar algo la pelirroja había desaparecido. Sus amigos simplemente había vuelto a lo suyo y él seguía ahí plantado con cara de idiota. ¿Qué rayos pensaba esa pelirroja? ¿A qué estaba jugando? Rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su lugar para continuar con la redacción de pociones.

Lily escapó por nada de la biblioteca, tiró la mochila al suelo y se recargó en la pared, las piernas le temblaban: en realidad estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Se dejo resbalar por el muro sintiendo como su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Odiaba lo que estaba sintiendo, sentirse atrapada por ese sentimiento que no podía comprender, odiaba amar incluso la más absurda manía de James… Tomó aire, levantó su mochila y después de alisarse la falda se fue a su dormitorio, donde el "aroma Potter" no pudiera distraerla. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, cada vez podía evitarlo menos, cada vez que veía a Potter sentía como si un hipogrifo alocado estuviera moviéndose en su estomago, sus mejillas se pintaban de rosa y dibujaba una sonrisa tonta, la misma con la que Petunia, su hermana, recibía a su novio Vernon. Le dijo la contraseña al cuadro y paso como rayo la Sala Común, no le apetecía bajar puntos a nadie esa tarde. Se tiró en su cama y su mochila resbaló de su mano. ¿Qué haría con todo ese problema? ¿Admitir que le gustaba Potter?


	13. Chapter 13

No hay mucho que decir, disfruten!

Gracias por pasarse por aquí!

**13.- Aunque mis labios no se muevan**

A las 10 la señora Pince los sacó de la biblioteca, y todos salieron refunfuñando por lo bajo porque aún no terminaban. Tomaron los libros que necesitaban para terminar sus tareas y se fueron dirección a la torre Gryffindor. James había decidido no pensar en Evans en lo que restaba de la noche, aunque bien podría decirse que se estaba cansando de su actitud. Al llegar Sirius dio la contraseña y los demás entraron detrás de él, al llegar se tiraron en los sillones y comenzaron a desperdigar sus plumas y sus pergaminos para continuar con la tarea.

-A mi ya sólo me falta lo de McGonagall y termine-dijo Peter revisando sus pergaminos.

-Yo… ya termine-declaro Sirius sonriendo. Todos lo miraron anonadados.- ¿Qué?-

-¡Pero si te la pasaste jugando!-reclamó Remus indignado.

-No, lo que pasa es que pienso demasiado rápido para sus mentes inferiores-

-Yo también termine-dijo Marian levantándose de su lugar y estirándose-Bájate de tu escoba Black, lo que pasa es que tú nunca haces las tareas de Encantamientos, YO ya acabe todo, ¿Quieres besar mi mano?-Dijo Marian tendiendo la mano a Black con la postura que decía ''Soy mejor que tú''

-Quiero besarte otra cosa-Contestó Black acostumbrado a sus coquetos y ''ciertamente vulgares'' juegos con su amiga, pero al captar la mirada de Peter rectifico- Lastima que ahora tenga miedo de que tus pinchos me maten-

Marian solo enseño sus colmillos y le guiñó el ojo.

-Tengo demasiado que redactar ¿Pueden callarse?- dijo Remus malhumorado después de que su novia y su mejor amigo hicieran como si él no estuviera ahí ¿desde cuándo sentía celos de Sirius? Sentía la necesidad de atraer fieramente a Marian y besarla frente a su amigo: marcar territorio, pero él no era así.

-Si… yo tampoco he terminado- dijo James rascándose la cabeza-Esto de pociones me saca de mis casillas-

Marian se tiró en el sillón y se recostó en las piernas de Lunático, Sirius guardaba todo en su mochila y lanzaba su basura al fuego de la chimenea, Peter hacía ruiditos con la boca mientras escribía sobre su pergamino y James miraba el libro de pociones. No paso mucho para que los dos terminaran sus deberes y se tiraran a descansar como el resto de sus amigos. Por fin podrían disfrutar de un domingo libre de deberes. Marian se había acurrucado en Remus que acariciaba su cabello, Peter abrazaba una almohada, James estaba acostado con los pies sobre la mesa y Sirius estaba colgando de manera extraña del sillón individual con la corbata en la mano sobre la alfombra.

-Marian-llamó James a su amiga rompiendo el silencio, ella lo miro desde los brazos de Remus esperando que continuara-¿Tu sabes que tiene Lily?-

-No soy yo la que debe decírtelo James-La castaña se encogió de hombros y se reacomodo en su novio-Lo que si te puedo decir… es que tienes que presionarla para que hable contigo, es demasiado testaruda para hacerlo si no le dan un empujoncito-

-¿Crees que por fin acceda a salir con Cornamenta?-pregunto Sirius.

-No lo sé, tal vez-

James dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios: la esperanza seguía, ahora solo debía encontrar la forma de hablar con esa pelirroja testaruda, pero eso ya lo pensaría al otro día, se levantó del sillón y se despidió de sus amigos. Todos comenzaron a subir después de él, Remus había sido el último por despedirse de su novia.

Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse había sido el Prefecto quién había despertado a sus compañeros (sin incluir a Frank) con un cubo de agua helada en sus cabezas. Frank había encontrado la broma muy graciosa y dio gracias a Merlín por no ser sus compañeros de dormitorio. Se turnaron para ducharse, y después de más de dos horas bajaron. Sus amigas estaban esperándolos, Marian con cara de pocos amigos tirada en el sofá y Lily visiblemente nerviosa. Al bajar Frank las saludo y se despidió alegando que ya iba tarde para ver a Alice. Se saludaron y bajaron a desayunar.

James ni siquiera se había dignado a hablar con Evans, las saludo y siguió su plática con Sirius. Esto desconcertó a la pelirroja que miró a Marian alarmada, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y se fue con Remus. Al llegar al gran comedor se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que harían el resto de la tarde; Peter y Marian querían ir al lago, ya que el sol se hallaba sobre sus cabezas, raro para la época del año en la que se encontraban, Sirius y James querían pasar el día encerrados en su habitación escuchando la radio de Sirius, en lo que se refería a Remus y Lily creían que hacer las dos cosas sería mejor. James había evitado cualquier comunicación con Lily, no se dirigía a ella y ni si quiera la miraba, la pelirroja comenzaba a sentirse mal.

Al terminar las tostadas se dirigieron a los jardines, Peter y Marian decidieron hacer una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero al lago, mientras James y Sirius saludaban a un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw, Remus charlaba con Lily que evitaba a toda costa mirar a James con esas niñas bobas.

-¿Lily?-le preguntó en castaño a su amiga.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué miras?-

-Nada-dijo ella sonriendo-Creo que Peter le ganó a Marian…-dijo intentando distraer la atención de Remus.

-Lily- Remus sabía que Lily ocultaba algo y casi podía asegurar de que se trataba.

-No es nada Remus, vamos con ellos- la pelirroja sonrió a su amigo y se adelanto para llegar con Marian y Peter que estaban tirados en el pasto junto al lago, ella los imitó y llamó a Remus. James había notado las miradas de Lily y aunque algo dentro de él le había dicho que se alejara de aquellas Ravenclaw al ver el rostro de su pelirroja, no lo había hecho: si ella quería jugar, él estaba dispuesto a jugar. Sirius quedo de verse más tarde con Helen Millerson y después de quedar se despidieron de ellas.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste decirle que no a Anne-Dijo Sirius a su amigo al llegar con el resto.-No es mi tipo, pero admito que no desecharía una noche con ella-

-¿Anne Gibs?-preguntó Remus recordando a esa joven a la perfección, hablar de ella aun le hacía sentirse sucio.

-Sí, ella exactamente- corroboró Sirius-¿Qué con ella?-

-Fue novia de Lupin en 3ro- La que había contestado era Marian frunciendo el ceño. Remus la miró y se acercó a ella abrazándola y depositando un beso dulce en su frente, ella esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Que tu no recuerdes ni si quiera el nombre de las mujeres con las que has estado no significa que los demás seamos iguales perro-le dijo James a su amigo palmeándole la espalda. Todos se rieron de la cara de Sirius y se tendieron en el pasto. Marian y Lily habían decidido desprenderse de las zapatillas y las calcetas y meter los pies en el agua como solían hacerlo en los años pasados. Remus simplemente miraba a su novia y a su amiga chapoteando a las orillas del lago, Peter, James y Sirius jugaban con la pequeña snitch de James.

Los alumnos jugueteaban en el jardín, algunas parejitas se tiraban a disfrutar del sol, algunos decidieron lanzarse a nadar al lago: era un domingo tranquilo. El Monstro de Gives daba saltos por los terrenos del castillo mientras unas alumnas de Gryffindor lo correteaban.

-Evans se molesto contigo-le comentó Remus a su amigo cuando el resto de los merodeadores se sentaron alrededor de él.

-Lo sé- Dijo James restándole importancia. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados.-Ya escucharon a Marian, si no la presiono no hablara.-

-No creo que sea la manera correcta de hacerlo-comento Peter.

-Peter tiene razón, no seas imbécil- le dijo Remus –Lily no necesita que le des celos, eso solo la hará pensar que tenía razón al no salir contigo, pensará que has estado fingiendo-

-Le estas dando razones para pensar que eres lo que ella siempre ha creído que eres- Dijo Sirius- que no es que no lo seas… pero por tu bien, es mejor que Evans crea que no lo eres- Sirius hizo cara de no haber entendido ni siquiera lo que el mismo había dicho provocando las carcajadas del resto.

-Es que no la entiendo-dijo James cuando paro de reír- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?-

-No es verdad-desmintió Remus mirando a Marian.

-Y lo dice el que tiene a una novia vampiro- dijo Sirius irónicamente.

-Yo no creo que sean complicadas, solo indecisas- Añadió Peter.

-Que para el caso es lo mismo- bufó James.

Lily y Marian se aproximaron a ellos descalzas y riendo. Se tiraron el pasto, Lily se sentó junto a James y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Debería intentar caminar por el césped sin zapatos-

-Da cosquillas-Termino Marian animando a Remus a hacer lo mismo.

Tiempo después todos correteaban jugando con la snitch de James dejando que el césped les provocara sonrisas al acariciar sus pies. Poco antes de la hora de comida, decidieron regresar al interior de castillo, James y Lily seguían sin cruzar palabra. James pensaba en lo que le habían dicho sus amigos, tal vez tenían razón, y en lugar de estar actuando inteligentemente estaba retrocediendo todo lo que había logrado avanzar en esos meses.

-Vamos por comida a la cocinas-sugirió Sirius-Ya no quiero salir de la habitación-

-¿Y la cena?-preguntó Peter sabiendo que su amigo no soportaría perderse la última comida del día.

-Esa es otra historia Colagusano- respondió Sirius.

Se dividieron en el vestíbulo, Sirius y Marian irían a las cocinas, Remus y Lily irían a dejar los libros que habían sacado la noche anterior a la biblioteca y James y Peter se encargarían de preparar la habitación.

-¿Así que Helen Millerson?-bromeo Marian cuando bajaba a las cocinas con Sirius. El soltó una risotada y abrazó a su amiga.

-Me gustan más las morenas-le susurró al oído.

-Pues ella es rubia, mala elección- Le dijo Marian- ¿O será que te recuerda a Fernanda?-

-No, no es eso-Dijo Sirius poniéndose serio.-Es que la que me gusta esta con uno de mis amigos.-

-¿Lily?-se asombró la chica evadiendo la indirecta del moreno, y es que aun no olvidaba que él había sido quien la había besado en la enfermería-Sirius Black, ¡Que descarado! Y James que te considera su mejor amigo…-

Sirius alzo la ceja y dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, se giró para ver si no había nadie detrás de ellos, pero para su suerte el pasillo estaba desierto, Marian parecía nerviosa pero no hizo ademan de alejarse de él. La acorralo contra la pared y se acercó a su rostro.

-No es a James a quién estoy traicionando-dijo. El aliento del moreno fue a estrellarse en su nariz, no era el suave y fresco aliento de Remus, pero no le molestaba. Sirius era el chico más sexy del colegio y había sido durante mucho tiempo su ''novio no novio'' como ellos decían. Pero las cosas había cambiado: estaba con Remus, y era el primer y único chico que le había importado en su vida, tal vez antes no le hubiera importado la actitud de Sirius, jamás le había molestado pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-Sirius…-

-¿Por qué Remus?-

-Lo quiero-

-¿Y a mí?- Sirius se acercó más a su amiga que aparto su rostro para evitar el contacto. Sirius sonrió y se alejo un poco de ella. Marian se giró para mirar a su amigo intentó apartarlo con sus manos, pero él era mil veces más fuerte.

-Sirius, esto no es gracioso- comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-No se trata de ser gracioso- Se distrajo mirando los labios de su amiga, y no le importó que estuviera mal hacerlo, no le importo Remus ni que ella se negara, detuvo su mano en la barbilla de ella y la besó, la besó como nunca había besado a una mujer, y aunque los labios de ella le negaban la entrada y sentía sus manos empujándolo, no tardo en ceder. Fue entonces cuando su mano se deslizo por su espalda y al llegar a su cintura la acercó un poco a su cuerpo, ella llevo sus brazos al cuello del moreno y dejo que sus labios acariciaran en perfecta sincronización los labios de su amigo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, él había olvidado la culpa que lo había invadido al comenzar a besar a la novia de su mejor amigo y su necesidad de acortar mas la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar. Ella se dio cuenta de que el calor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, ya no podía seguir más con ello, la sensación que la había invadido era de asco, quería alejarse de Sirius: no supo como encontró la fuerza para separarse de él, se sentía asqueada de sí misma. Él la miro con esa mirada cargada de deseo, ella solo lo abofeteó y se alejó corriendo.

No ceso de correr hasta llegar a la Sala Común, ahí no se detuvo ante las miradas de los alumnos, subió hecha una furia a su habitación y ahí comenzó a patear todo cuanto estaba a su alcance ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo había permitido? Tal vez simplemente estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso, pero la actitud de Sirius, aunque seguía siendo la misma característica de un Black estaba impulsada por algo más, y no sabía que era. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo por engañar a Remus y se sintió peor al saber que por un momento... lo había disfrutado. Pero por ahora lo único que corría por su cuerpo era una ira poco común en ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó la voz de Remus desde el exterior. Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar a su novio pero le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Vamos con los demás?- Le pregunto el castaño con esa sonrisa tímida que lo caracterizaba, ella le sonrió, besó sus labios dulcemente y lo tomó de la mano para así bajar las escaleras.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con un montón de cojines regados en el suelo, las camas se habían comprimido de manera que había más espacio, sobre dos de las mesitas de noches se encontraba la comida que Sirius había llevado, la radio mágica estaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, Sirius y James estaban tirados sobre los cojines disfrutando de la música mientras Lily y Peter jugaban gobstone. La mirada que intercambiaron Sirius y la morena fue intensa, cargada de odio por parte de ella y de vulgar diversión por parte de Sirius, pero por suerte, paso desapercibido para todos.

La tarde pasó en calma, escuchando las bandas de moda en el mundo mágico, e incluso, cuando se rindieron antes las insistencias de Remus y Lily sintonizaron una estación de música Muggle.

-Valla grupo tan raro- comento James al escuchar la voz saliendo de la radio y cantando '' Listen to the silence, let it ring on…" –Es como si… -pero calló ante la mirada asesina de Lily.

-¿Cómo si qué Potter?-

-Como si sufriera, como si cantar fuera la cosa más dolorosa del mundo-

-Bueno-Lily lo pensó un poco-Supongo que tienes razón en ello- Se tiró en los cojines y comenzó a canturrear la canción. James la miró extrañado.

-Joy Division es el grupo favorito de Lily-aclaro Remus.

Continuaron disfrutando de la música y del ambiente de extrema relajación que se respiraba. Remus y Marian se besaban de vez en cuando, interrumpiendo el sonido de la radio por unos ocasionales ruidos de ''succion''. Lily se había acercado a James y platicaban tranquilamente sobre la tarea de Defensas, James no podía seguir fingiendo que el tenerla tan cerca no le estaba conmocionando, sentir su calor, sentir su aroma incrustándose en su nariz, y ver esos perfectos y rosados labios…

-¿James?-pregunto Lily después de no obtener respuesta. Lo miro a los ojos y notó la confusión del moreno. James la miró y dejo de importarle que todos sus amigos estuvieran ahí, se acercó como pudo a ella, y la beso. Notó el sobresalto de la pelirroja, y antes de que ella pudiera retroceder, colocó su mano detrás del tibio y delicado cuello de Evans. Dejo que sus labios se deslizaran lentamente por los de ella, haciendo la presión necesaria para sentir como ella, en lugar de evitarlo, se relajaba y se dejaba guiar por el momento. La radio mágica seguía sonando, pero de sus amigos no se escuchaba ni media palabra. No sabían si quiera si alguno se había percatado de la situación en que se encontraban, poco les importaban. Lily sintió sus mejillas encenderse al primer instante en que la colonia de James se filtro a su sistema, y una extraña sensación, ligeramente electrizante cuando sus labios chocaron con los de James, Esta vez no estaba ebria… esta vez, simplemente quería besarlo, y así lo hizo. Sintió la mano de James detrás de su cuello y simplemente se dejo llevar, dejo que cada uno de sus temores se esfumaran, no importaba cuanto pudiera durar, no importaba si mañana no lo volvía a ver… no quería dejar que aquel deseo de besarlo la acechara de por vida. Llevo su mano al hombre de James y se dejaron llevar. Sus labios jugaban de manera sincronizada, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos y llevaran esperando mucho tiempo el encuentro. Fue el beso más dulce, cálido y lleno de emociones que alguno de los dos hubiera experimentado.

Un ruido fuerte los sacó de la ensoñación haciéndolos separarse y devolverse una mirada apenada.

-Pero si serás un gran imbécil Sirius Black- grito Remus con la varita en alto sosteniendo a Sirius colgando de un pie. Peter reía y Marian simplemente veía de mala manera a Sirius.

-¿Sirius un imbécil? ¡Qué va!-

Nadie notó el tono despectivo con el que se había referido al mayor de los Black, Peter comenzó a reír al igual que el resto y después tras un leve ''ploff'' Sirius cayó de bruces sobre el suelo. Miraron inquisitivamente a James y a Lily y se excusaron diciendo que irían por más cerveza de mantequilla, a pesar de que aun había un par de botellas.

Lily se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia el piso, sentía la mirada de James sobre ella, el calor que se extendía por su rostro y un inevitable impulso de arrojarse a los brazos del moreno. Algo en su estomago le causaba nauseas… y no es que le molestara, pero le aterraba, le aterraba lo que estaba sintiendo, todo el miedo que se había esfumado unos minutos antes había regresado a atormentarla.

-Lily…-llamo James con una voz suave, apenas audible. Sintió como se acercaba a ella, y como su corazón aceleraba su marcha. Alzo los ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada avellana de James, el le sonrió tímidamente, como disculpándose, aunque ella sabía que en realidad no lo sentía, y en el fondo, ella tampoco.

Respondió la sonrisa de James y, sintió como un leve rubor se extendía por su rostro. No había nada que decir, las palabras simplemente se había esfumado de su cabeza.

James dejo caer delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla de Lily, ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa pequeña caricia...

De pronto un ruido los saco de su ensoñación. Fue un ruido estruendoso y no parecía haber sido muy lejos de la torre Griffindor. Se pararon casi al instante y James tomo la mano de Lily en un intento de protegerla.

Hubo en segundo estruendo, Lily se acercó más a James y lo miro con la mirada cargada de preguntas. Se escucharon ruidos en el corredor, gente que bajaba hecha un bólido las escaleras, gritos y a gente llorando.

Los gritos de Sirius llegaron a ellos casi al instante. James se echó sobre su baúl y comenzó a buscar algo desesperadamente mientras Lily intentaba mantener la calma.

-¡Abran paso!-

La puerta se abrió de un portazo al mismo instante en el que James extraía de su baúl algo que parecía más bien líquido.

-Corran- los apremio Sirius señalando la puerta con movimientos exagerados de sus brazos.

James tomo de nuevo la mano de Lily y atravesaron la puerta después de su amigo. Los chicos seguían bajando las escaleras a trompicones. -Han atacado la Torre de Hufflepuff- explicaba Sirius a gritos para hacerse escuchar sobre el barullo. Se abrieron paso hasta llegar a la sala común donde vieron a Marian y a Remus intentando calmar a los alumnos que intentaban pasar desesperadamente por el hueco del retrato.

-Nadie va a salir de esta puerta hasta que se calmen-gritaba Marian sobre una mesa frente al retrato.

Se escuchaban insultos y los llantos de muchas de las chicas de la casa. Lily se apresuró a ayudar a sus amigos, mientras James y Sirius se reunían con Peter que había ido en busca de Fernanda.

Con la ayuda de Lily fue más fácil todo, aún en esos casos le temían a la pelirroja. Los alumnos desalojaron la sala con Remus y Lily a la cabeza mientras los demas verificaban que nadie se hubiera quedado en los dormitorios.

Al salir de la sala común se encontraron con un ambiente nada parecido al que estaban acostumbrados en el castillo. Los profesores corrían en dirección a la torre atacada mientras mandaban a los alumnos que encontraban en su camino en dirección al gran comedor.

Los chicos hacharon a correr para reunirse con sus amigos con las varitas en ristre, pero en el primer recodo se dieron de frente con un grupo de encapuchados que entonaban algo que parecía ser un canción.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí- dijo una voz conocida que arrastraba las palabras provocando la risa del resto. Sirius, James y Marian dieron un paso al frente como intentando proteger a Fernanda y Peter.-guarden sus fuerzas para otra ocasión.-

-Faltan dos. ¿Dónde esta Evans, Potter? ¿Y el pobretón de su amigo?- se mofó otro.

-Es peligroso que "esos" anden solos por el castillo-

Marian tomo por la túnica a sus dos amigos que temblaban de rabia.

-Muy sabía decisión Griffin- le dijo una voz aguda de mujer. -Ahora vamos, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer-

Nunca bajaron las varitas hasta que los vieron desaparecer. Se quedaron por un momento inmóviles, Fer se prendo del brazo de Peter mientras emitía pequeños sollozos. Marian, Sirius y James mantenían una postura rígida, como si el coraje, la impotencia y el temor se hubiera apoderado de ellos.

La guerra ya había traspasado los muros de Hogwarts.


End file.
